The Darcy Twins
by Jannet Doe
Summary: The Darcy family with more children, the Bennet girls with caring parents. Non Canon P & P, Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

Dear readers, this is the first story I am writing in English, or Dutch . So, please, be gentle with me. I really do not think I am writing a master piece, but please, review so I can learn from my mistakes. I do not own Jane Austen's beautiful works, or her characters, which I use, or abuse. ;-) You be the judge. Please review. **I have re-uploaded all I had published again, after a truly great person named truthfultoafault has edited it all for me. It's much better now; she studied Dutch so she understands my mistakes and has made it as I intended and could not achieve. It's like she is in my head. My heartfelt thanks are to truthfultoafault, it's now so much better, and of cause the other reviewers/writers who helped me, and I sincerely hope you all keep doing so. All errors remaining are mine and mine alone. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it. **

**Chapter One**

**Derbyshire **

Pemberley Estate, Derbyshire

August, 19th, 1786

As dawn peaked over the eastern horizon, Lady Anne Darcy was to give birth to her first child in the birthing room of Pemberley Manor.

"We need to send for the midwife and doctor, my love. Mrs. Reynolds told me when I expelled water, that would be the day of our baby's birth." Lady Anne said, nervously, to George Darcy, her beloved husband for the last two years.

Lady Anne, born as Lady Anne Fitzwilliam, daughter to Lord Henry Fitzwilliam, Earl of Matlock and Lady Sara Fitzwilliam _nee_ Cameron. Anne was their second daughter, her brother James was the first born, then came her sister, Catherine; who had married Sir Lewis de Bourgh, a few years back. They resided at Rosings, de Bourgh's Estate in Kent.

George Darcy, held his wife during an early birthing pain. He kissed her cheek tenderly, as her arms clung to his chest tightly; well, as far as that was possible with her bulging belly. He sweetly whispered, "I am here, Anne, my love. I will be here as long as you have need of me."

With barely enough breath to speak she whispered, "I love you, George."

"As I love you, my dear." George Darcy replied with a tender smile.

George left her for a moment to alert their housekeeper, Mrs. Reynolds, so she could send for the midwife and doctor. No risk would be taken with his lovely wife; a midwife alone was not good enough. When they finally came, he had to leave the room because propriety made him, but he had rather stayed with his wife.

George Darcy had been pacing up and down the library floor for hours. He had a few drinks of port with his brother in law, but he was too restless to sit down. Lord James Fitzwilliam, the Earl of Matlock, was waiting patiently with George, while his wife Sarah was attending to his sister. The Earl looked at his fidgety companion, and asked him to please take a rest, "Brother, why don't we try playing a game of chess, while we are waiting?" Darcy simply stared at Matlock for a moment, uncomprehending. "Look brother," the Earl said with an indulgent smile, "I have done this a few times and it won't go any faster, with all you're pacing up and down, you make me edgy."

To Darcy's relief, just then, a knock on the door was heard. Lady Matlock came in with a large smile on her face and a twinkle in her eyes. She told George Darcy, that his wife and the new arrival were waiting to see him. George didn't notice any twinkle in her Ladyship's eyes in his rush to attend to his wife. Before she had finished talking, he ran upstairs and stood in front of the birthing chamber door, and tried to collect his wits before entering it.

"Anne?" he asked softly, hesitating, seeing only that, which he most wished to see, a living, breathing Anne. George Darcy quietly walked over to the bed and leaned down to kiss Anne's forehead, tasting her skin still coated with perspiration, her hair loose framing her pale face, her happy eyes gazing back at him. She had never looked more beautiful to him.

"Good afternoon, my love," he whispered. "Are you well?"

"I am fine. We are fine, more than fine. It merely took longer than we anticipated," she replied happily but fatigued.

After washing themselves, both the doctor and midwife wiped their hands dry, smiling, as Anne slowly drew back the covers to reveal not one, but two tiny infants comfortably sleeping beside their mother.

"Oh…two babies?" With huge eyes, Darcy stood there, dumbfounded. "Two, Anne?"

Hearing the murmuring of other occupants of the room behind him, George Darcy rose and shook the doctor's hand exuberantly, and thanked the doctor and midwife for all they had done for his wife and children.

"Mr. Darcy, I am just grateful for this happy outcome, to have delivered two healthy sons to you; it is a testament to your wife's fortitude and strength. She is a most remarkable woman." At this George Darcy only nodded his head enthusiastically, with a silly grin on his face.

With Anne's encouragement, George held the tiny boys in his arms for the first time, mesmerized by the warmth of their petite body's. Closing his eyes he inhaled the smell of their newness and he became instantly enamoured.

With tender adoration in her eyes Anne gazed at her beloved, George had such happiness about him, her heart sang with joy. After a few minutes of enjoying the sight of her family she asked him, "how shall we name them? We chose one, but we never had to think about two."

"Pray tell, do you remember which babe came first?'' George asked with some uncertainty in his voice, he could not tell one apart from the other.

Anne replied with a laugh, "The one on the left dear, he has on him the clothes I intended for the new born; otherwise I would not have a notion, because they look exactly alike, the second babe came along within minutes after the first."

"Whether it would be a boy we agreed on the name Fitzwilliam...yes...you are Fitzwilliam, yes, you are." George cooed to the baby in his left arm, "we will have to have another name for you, my sweet little boy." He whispered while kissing the other babe on the head. "What do you think love?" He asked, not even looking at his wife, being totally engrossed with his boys.

The sight of him holding the babies was so endearing, her emotions running havoc; she was truly afraid she might shed tears. Who would have thought; George Darcy, the stoic master of Pemberley, cooing to a babe. She had never loved her husband more than in this moment.

"What do you think about your name, George? As we know it is custom to name the firstborn son after my maiden name, we agreed to call him Fitzwilliam, but I think we could name the second boy after you."

George Darcy thought about her suggestion, his facial expression became soft when he reached a decision. "Why don't we name him after my father, Thomas? I would like that."

Lady Anne agreed with a nod of her head and a large smile, "That's a good idea. I loved him very much, so let us hope he will have his character; goodness, love for life, wit, intelligence and care for all that lives."

"Well, Anne if that will be the outcome of his name, let us do that." George said, with a big grin on his face, "he has something to live up to...yes, you poor baby, you have your work cut out for you, don't you." George commented to Thomas in a soft voice.

"We are so blessed my dear," George said to his beloved wife, who agreed wholeheartedly.

So, the first two Darcy siblings were born; four years later one more boy graced the world, they named him Alexander and yet four years after that, a beautiful girl named Georgiana came to them.

The Darcy's were a quite happy and boisterous bunch; throughout the years the two eldest boys created a lot of mischief on the estate. As they looked identical and nobody knew who was who for sure, if there had to be chastisement, they would both receive it. And I can inform you, they didn't care one bit. Even the people nearest to them, were at a lost on who was who, and that did not diminish with the years. They played, learned, fought, shared and laughed together, often in tow with Mr. Darcy who taught them over the years how to run Pemberley Estate in a playful but serious manner.

Their brother Alexander was a more thoughtful and quiet boy. If looking for him, he could be found in the vast library, where he studied everything that caught his interest, but he too would ride out, and play with his brothers.

Their sister Georgiana was a feisty girl. How could it be any different, with three brothers to teach her, from riding a horse fast to fencing with them in need for a fourth playing partner? She was a loving, intelligent beauty with thick long black hair and blue eyes just like her siblings and they all loved and enjoyed each other greatly.

This happy family had changed however after the death of their parents three years prior, when they left this world in a carriage accident while travelling from their London townhouse to Derbyshire.

Since the passing of their parents, William and Thomas had lived mostly at Pemberley. Fitzwilliam was head of their family now and responsible for his siblings, which he took very seriously. Neither one of them was keen to live in London. Especially with matrons and their female offspring, who were hunting for husbands; enough reason to be there as little as possible. True, London had its benefits; they all loved the theatre, musical recitals, concerts and shops. They enjoyed their club and meeting with friends and family, but the country was their true love.

Alexander was currently at Cambridge, following the footsteps of his father and brothers. He was studying to become a surgeon; he had always wanted to help his fellow man and animals. As he had always dragged wounded animals into the house or stables with the desire to cure them. He knew he loved the art of healing. He had been busy with herbal treatments all his life, and had his own herbal garden on Pemberley grounds. In his youth, the apothecary and doctor were his best friends. If he had the chance, he would go and see what they were doing when they were needed by Pemberley's tenants or servants. He also knew the profession didn't bring status, nor wealth with it. He would be seen; status wise, less than a solicitor; but neither he nor his family cared, as he wanted to do this. He probably would have to get into the armed forces after Cambridge, to get experience, and the military, sad as it is, was the quickest way to get any.

After finishing school Georgiana also lived at Pemberley, she was waiting to go to London for her coming out in the next season. She would go to assemblies or balls with her brothers in the neighbourhood of Pemberley, but London would be the real thing. There she would be forced to interact with eligible gentlemen whom she did not want.

She did not anticipate her season with pleasure, but her Aunt and Uncle Matlock thought it was time. Georgiana wanted to postpone her season as long as possible because, for as long as she could remember she was in love with Mr. Bingley. Her beautiful Charles. Always good humoured, kind and just entirely perfect. Her aunt and uncle did not know that and would probably not tolerate the union as Mr Bingley was a tradesman's son. Her brothers did not know either; but they would be more lenient, or so she thought since Bingley was their friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**My heartfelt thanks are to truthfultoafault, she edited this chapter, it's now so much better, and of cause the other reviewers/writers who helped me, and I sincerely hope you all keep doing so. All errors remaining are mine and mine alone. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it. **

**Chapter 2**

**Hertfordshire 1811 **

Fitzwilliam Darcy was on his way from London to Hertfordshire. There he would join his friend Charles Bingley on his newly leased Estate, Netherfield Park. On the way, his horse 'Magic,' a big beautiful black stallion, cast a shoe a few miles before reaching Meryton, the village near Netherfield Park. Fitzwilliam had dismounted the horse, because the animal developed a slight limp, and he did not want to further the animal's discomfort with his weight. Walking thoughtlessly along the road, he enjoyed the quietness of his surroundings.

Mr. Bingley had leased Netherfield in order to learn how to manage an estate, so he had asked Fitzwilliam and Thomas to help him. He was looking forward to gaining the experience so when he acquired his own estate, he would know what running an estate entailed. He had no knowledge due to having being brought up in a family who had gained their wealth in trade, unlike Fitzwilliam and Thomas, who had been taught from a young age by their father.

Thomas was currently at Pemberley, they had the work divided between themselves, as from their birth they continued to share everything together, even when as a firstborn child, Fitzwilliam inherited Pemberley estate and the London townhouse. They did not care because they where one in their mind, equal in mind and body, it was quite uncanny, how much they were alike, even their mannerisms and tone of speech were the same. They even had the same friends. William looked forward to Thomas coming to Hertfordshire in a few days.

At Cambridge University, they had a great time, they received the same education and both loved to learn, enjoyed sports and competed with each other to earn the highest score in the subjects they were learning, but it was always friendly and light hearted.

When they spent time in London, they were pursued by the 'ladies' and their mamma's who wanted to get their attention and ultimately marriage, but neither one of them felt like giving in to those artful, vicious, and malicious woman. They wanted to 'catch' Fitzwilliam for the obvious motive: he would be the one with the most wealth. So, the men made a pact with each other, nobody knew who was who in social gatherings, for they called each other "Darce" never using their Christian names. Therefore no one would be the wiser, and it would make it difficult to compromise Fitzwilliam; they knew the 'Ladies' were not beneath that.

Together they could cope with anything life could throw at them.

**Hertfordshire**

**Longbourn**

Elizabeth Bennett was the second daughter of a family with five girls. Jane the oldest was perceived as the most gentle, beautiful and kind. Elizabeth was described as pretty, full of life, intelligent, impertinent and witty. Mary, sweet, serious, intelligent, good natured and kind. Kitty, intelligent, cute and shy. Lydia, good-looking, bold, lively and impatient to grow up.

This particular morning, Miss Elizabeth, walked up the road in order to greet her father, who was visiting London momentarily and was returning home.

She planned to go and stand near the bend in the road to Meryton, by the big oak tree, and await his carriage. She had done this before, for her father would not go away often; 'he hated London,' but sometimes it was necessary. She missed him so much when he was not home. Their family were close to each other; when one was away they all missed the one absent.

Leaning against the big oak tree, she saw a gentleman approaching, leading his horse. She had been daydreaming about a ramble in the woods with such fine weather when she saw him. _Oh, Lord, that is a fine looking man. Tall, I think 6 foot 4, lean, a bit dishevelled, black hair _and now he was coming closer she could see he had the most extraordinary blue eyes.

She lowered her eyes when he was coming even closer, _I cannot stare at him_ and as she did not know him she thought it best to ignore the man.

Fitzwilliam Darcy, however who was said gentleman, saw a _petit_ girl, with mahogany coloured hair, a bonnet hanging around her neck, instead of on top of her lovely head, nicely dressed in simple clothes made for comfort. When he came close he saw her eyes, big brown beautiful eyes, the finest eyes he had ever seen. When he first saw her leaning against the tree, he thought to ask her how far it still was to Meryton, as he was not familiar with his surroundings. At the same time, he was wondering what _she_ was doing there.

He made the decision to approach her, when he was about five yards before her. He had to come off the road to ask how far he still had to go and if she knew a blacksmith in the vicinity. He approached her; she sensed his nearness, more than seeing him, thanks to her lowered eyes. Clearing his throat to gain her attention, she looked up at him, their locked eyes, and were not able to say anything; they just stared at one another, totally engrossed on each other.

Unbeknownst to them, a coach approached on the road to Meryton, when it reached the bend in the road, the coach driver lifted his whip to get the horses to speed up again, the tip of the long whip touched the rear end of 'Magic,' whereupon the horse startled and leaped forward. While lifting his front legs, he punched Darcy in the back, then swiftly moving sideways to avoid the tree where Elizabeth stood.

Darcy was propelled forward to the tree, and could not do anything, but crash into Elizabeth, who stood there dumbfounded and shocked. He managed to put his hands out in front of him so he did have some degree of softening the blow.

They were both jolted by the occurrence, and it took them a few moments to gather their wits. The first one to recover was Darcy. He felt her tremble and she had put her arms around his waist. She held on to him for dear life. Pushing himself a bit from the tree, he took hold of her shoulders and looked down on her, and asked softly. "Miss, are you alright, did I hurt you?"

Elizabeth felt mortified to find herself in this position. Never had she felt a man's body, other than her father's, this close to her. And yet, she seemed to like it a bit too much.

She felt the muscles on his back moving; he was hard but yet, oh, so soft, and he smelled so good, she felt protected, _what am I to do? What must he think of me_? Although no thought entered her head of letting go of him. With all her courage she looked up and saw his countenance. It radiated concern for her. She tried a little shy smile, still trembling as she kept holding onto him. She asked in a small voice, "where is the horse? I...I am afraid of horses.''

_Oh, my G-d, she is adorable, and smells so good. She fits my body perfectly. _It came to mind, he had no problem, whatsoever, holding her in his arms. Propriety left him for once.

"Ssshhh... It's alright. It's standing over there. He was startled by something. I don't know what, but he is settled again. He wouldn't hurt you," Darcy breathed in her ear. He tried to pull back a bit again, but she refused to let go, Darcy said, "Miss, I know we are not introduced properly. My name is Fitzwilliam Darcy, from Pemberley, Derbyshire. May I ask, who are you?"

"Elizabeth Bennett, sir. From Longbourn, an estate nearby." While she said that, she loosened her grip on him and looked up at him, still trembling lightly.

"Miss Elizabeth Bennett, I am glad Hertfordshire has welcomed me so warmly," he said with a huge grin.

Unaware Elizabeth let her hands slide from his back to his abdomen, hands flat on his belly, she smiled up at him and said; "It is a pleasure to meet you, but it was not my intention to accost you so boldly, sir."

Looking into her eyes, he knew this was his girl. For the first time in his life, he was instantly attracted to a woman. Her fine eyes reflected intelligence, humour, kindness and curiosity.

"Well, now, Miss Bennett, I don't see this as you accosting me. Merely, seeking help in close quarters," he replied still smiling. However, when he looked in her eyes again, he grew serious and a little heated due to her being so close to him.

Suddenly, he heard someone shout, "**Sir**, unhand my daughter!"

Elizabeth's countenance went crimson. She, instantly, let go of Darcy. "Papa, I was waiting for you," she said innocently.

"I can _see_ that, Elizabeth," her father replied with a sarcastic and angry voice.

"Papa, I can explain what you think you've seen here. It is not what you think."

"Well, Elizabeth, it seems you did not think at all. I know of three different people who have seen you standing here holding onto this man.'' Suddenly talking to Darcy, "This man, who I am not acquainted with, seems to have found himself a wife. You cannot deny that this is a highly compromising situation, can you, sir?" Mr. Bennett spoke extremely agitated. Turning to Elizabeth again, "I am appalled by your behaviour Elizabeth; never in my wildest dreams would I have thought to find _you, _my most intelligent, sensible daughter, in this kind of situation, NEVER!"

Elizabeth, who was hiding behind Darcy, stepped forward, "Papa, let me first introduce you to Mr. Darcy from Pemberley, in Derbyshire. Mr. Darcy, this is my father, Mr. Bennett." And before they could say anything, she went on. "Father, you can NOT accuse Mr. Darcy of ungentlemanly behaviour before we have explained ourselves. I cannot let Mr. Darcy marry me for what occurred. It was all innocent, we have done nothing wrong."

Mr. Darcy was somewhat astonished, by the events, which were rapidly unfolding. _Must marry her? What the … is going on, what happened? _However, he knew, exactly, what had happened and why, Mr. Bennett, said what he had said. He knew what it had looked like.

Looking first at Elizabeth, with a wry smile and admiring sparkle in his eyes, and then at her father, he said; "Mr. Bennett, I agree with you. This is an unusual state, but let us go somewhere more private and talk this through, if you please?"

"Mr. Darcy, I think this is a good plan. If you will, come with me. Elizabeth, you go to the coach. I had it stopped when I saw you, as we passed by. I have walked back to here. We will see you at home." Turning to Darcy, he added; "Is that your horse over there?" Darcy nodded. "Well sir, do not forget him," he said with a mocking voice.

Darcy whistle to the horse which came to him. They followed Mr. Bennett home, walking in silence. The only question, Mr. Bennett, asked of him was if Darcy was married; he answered no, he was not married. While he walked next to Mr. Bennett, he did not feel uneasy. While that stunned him, he was determined to keep it that way. It would make it easier to comprehend what was going to happen to him.

_How, did I get in this situation? Not that I have anything against Elizabeth, I would like to get to know her, but marry right away? I will probably have to, or her reputation will be ruined. It could be worse, it could've been Caroline Bingley for example. _He shivered at the thought.

It took them fifteen minutes to reach Longbourn.

At Longbourn, Mr. Bennett led him into his study, "Be seated Mr. Darcy. I'll get Elizabeth." That was the second thing, Mr. Bennett uttered, since departing the place where it all occurred.

Elizabeth came in the room. She looked at him shyly, eyes cast downwards and obviously embarrassed. "I am so sorry that this has happened, sir. I hope we can find a way out of this," she told him earnestly.

_Do I want a way out of this? _He thought_. I wish Thomas was here, so we could talk about it. She is so sweet. Trying to save me from her father or maybe she does not want to marry me?_

Mr. Bennett came in and told them to sit down, "I have called for tea, in case you both have an appetite."

"Before the tea is brought in, may I ask you, what are you doing in the neighbourhood, Mr. Darcy?" Mr. Bennett asked politely.

"Of course, Mr. Bennett. I will gladly tell you. I am a guest of Mr. Bingley. He is the new tenant of Netherfield Park. I do not know, where it is exactly, for I've never been there before. When this incident happened, I was on my way to Netherfield."

When the tea was brought in and the servant left Mr. Bennett resumed.

"So, I take it, that you are staying in the neighbourhood for a while? Netherfield is only three miles from here. I was planning to make a call on Mr. Bingley tomorrow."

"Now then, Elizabeth, Mr. Darcy please tell me, what occurred this morning?" Elizabeth started first to tell her tale; sometimes glancing at Darcy from under her thick lashes. She wanted to see how he reacted. He gave her reassuring looks; because of that, she felt secure in telling it. Darcy told his side of the story after that. When he was finished, he looked at Elizabeth, then they both looked to her father to find out what was to happen next.

Mr Darcy, I have heard you both. I must come to the conclusion, that in order to avoid scandal and the loss of Elizabeth's reputation; which, in turn, would also influence the rest of my girls, you two have to marry. Even if I think, you both, did nothing wrong. My wife, has already, had a visit from Mrs. Long; who witnessed Elizabeth with you, when she drove by the road before me.

Darcy looked at Elizabeth and asked her, how she felt about a possible marriage to him. She smiled at him and said, "Mr. Darcy, I am mortified for all this; but the fact that you solicit my opinion, is a good start. Many men would not, and I appreciate it. My mother always tells me that I am stubborn, I know I am. I am an independent woman and do not like to be bossed around. I am also a bit impertinent as you can hear. When Jane, that is my oldest sister, and I would talk about marriage; we swore, we would marry, only for the deepest kind of love. We would have to make that happen, sir. Otherwise, we both would be miserable and I don't want that for you or myself."

Darcy smiled broadly. "Miss Elizabeth, you don't know this yet, but you see, these are traits I admire in a woman." With that said, he surrendered to what may come.

Mr. Bennett looked at the two and thought, _this may not be so bad after all_.

"Mr. Bennett, what would you like us to do next, sir?"

"Well, Mr, Darcy, I've never had this kind of a matter at hand, but I think, we have to talk about your situation. Do you have the means to provide for my daughter? Because, sir, she has not much of a dowry."

It must have been the shock from all that had happened. Darcy started to laugh, until tears were running down his face. Elizabeth and her father looked bewildered at each other, wondering if the man was all right. After a few minutes of heartfelt laughter, Darcy finally stopped, and while wiping the tears of his cheeks, he told Mr. Bennett that that was no problem at all. He explained that he was sought after for his wealth, and that he was pleased to know this was not the case here. Looking at Elizabeth, he said in an optimistic tone and a gentle smile on his lips, "we can make something out of this marriage if we are willing, I know it."

When Mr. Bennett and Elizabeth came out of their stupor, they asked about his family. Darcy told them about his parent's death, and his brothers and sister, the estates, and that his brother Thomas was expected in Hertfordshire. Thomas would be there in a few days. He knew already, he would enjoy their reaction, if he came with him to see the Bennett's.

"Well, now, Mr. Darcy, Elizabeth, when do you want to get married?" Mr. Bennett asked with a raised brow and slight movement up with his head, "Should we tell my wife of your betrothal, after you have talked? She is in quite a state. Five daughters to marry and now scandal is looming."

"If it is alright with you, sir, I would like to speak with Miss Elizabeth, first about it? Given her speech, just now, I do not want to start on the wrong foot," Darcy said, giving Elizabeth a playful smile.

Elizabeth returned the smile and thought _Oh, he is, not only good-looking, perfectly amiable, but also has a sense of humour and the ability to tease. _"I realize now, that you, sir, are an astute student. I shall let you know now, that _I_ admire _that_ in a man."

"Please, Papa, can I speak with Mr. Darcy in private for a little while?"

"I think that will be fine. Because of the situation, I'll leave the door ajar and you two can come to us when you are finished, but do not take too long though." With that he left them alone.

"Mr. Darcy, this must be as unbelievable to you, as it is to me, _I hope_," giving him a cheeky look, "I did not know of you before this morning, and now we are talking marriage," she breathed. "Normally, I would have had enough time to see the situation from all sides, and then make a decision of this magnitude. Well…that is not to be now," she said a little defeated, "so let us discuss how we are going to deal with this?"

"Miss Elizabeth?" Darcy addressed her seriously. "Now, we are to be married, I would like to ask you if I may call you Elizabeth? My first name is Fitzwilliam but everybody in my family calls me William. What do you think, Miss Elizabeth, may I?"

"Yes, of course you may, but my family calls me Lizzy, and so may you; if you want to, Mr. D…uh….William."

"Lizzy it is. What a wonderful name for a wonderful woman," William said. "You are a real Lizzy, you know, it makes me think of fairies and...well, _you,_ light footed and pleasing to the eye, mind and soul," he said seriously, with a hint of naughtiness. Then he took hold of her hand and put a kiss on her uncovered fingers.

Elizabeth blushed prettily and struggled for composure. "Why, sir, do we have a flatterer in our midst? But, please, do carry on, you are doing it so well. I will get used to it, I am sure," looking him square in the eye with a mischievous little smile on her countenance.

William beamed._ She is witty and smart. Oh, dear, I am a lucky man! This could have been a far more unpleasant situation. _"I will see to that, Lizzy. I have a feeling, it will be easy for me to keep that going."

"But seriously" he added, "what shall we do about the wedding? When, where? I could get my relatives to come here and then we would be able to marry in a month's time. Therefore, you could come, and make the tour of our estates. Thomas and I have planned this tour already. My family acquired them through several marriages in the past. We did this every two years, with our father. If you would not mind going with us, we can get to know each other better, while on our way? Or, we can send Thomas on tour, and go to London or Pemberley. Go on a honeymoon to any place you wish, you see, we have choice enough."

Lizzy was quiet for several moments looking down on her lap, hands folded together, surprising him when she replied, "Thomas, your brother, he is special to you, is he not?"

T_alking of the wedding and where to go to afterwards, she mentions this? It is highly perceptive of her to understand the importance of Thomas in my life. "_Lizzy, you have hit the nail on the head, I am proud of you already. Thomas is indeed very important to me. He is my twin and we have done, until now, everything together. I am the oldest of us, but he is so like me. It is amusing, especially in public. If we call each other Darcy or Darce, they do not know who's who, and then the chaos is complete. Do not tell your family just yet, seeing their confusion is so diverting, I think you will like it."

"You are serious. Will I have two husbands, then?" She replied with a big smile, as if she was enjoying the thought.

He laughed aloud. "I must say. I do not think, I would like to share _you_ with him. Nevertheless, I fear, you will be in his company a lot. He may be a little jealous even, for me to have such a lovely wife." _William was amazed at how he took the circumstances. He was in so easily. Normally, he had nightmares about it. _"He might even like one of your sisters; if they are anything like you."

"That you will have to figure out for yourself, you will meet them shortly" Elizabeth said teasingly, then became serious. "Mr. D…uh…William. I will concur, to what you see fit in the matter of _when _our wedding will be, since you have business and responsibilities to attend to and I do not. I will have to teach Mary or Jane to take over my work here on Longbourn before we marry. As, to where, I want to marry...that, is here in Hertfordshire, I've not dreamed about a wedding altogether. But, what I did envision was that I would marry here, in our church. I hope you can agree to that?" _How in the world is it possible, that I am sitting here with a stranger, discussing my wedding with him and not panic about this momentous occasion, in all probability I will never know, but for now, I feel strangely safe and well. _

_Her father mentioned sensible as a character trait, I think I am very lucky that I 'bumped' in to __**this**__ woman, _To Elizabeth, he said, "Yes, Elizabeth I can agree with that. Shall we go to your family now? I have to go to Netherfield soon, otherwise they will send a search party to find me."

"Why don't you write a note? It can be delivered to them, or you could go to Netherfield now. You must want to rest and take a bath, and you can come back in the morrow to meet my family"

"Elizabeth, I am pleased with your consideration, but, shall we get the introductions over with?''

"Meanwhile, I will write a short note to Bingley, to tell him where I am and that I will be there later today, and ask him to send my coach to Longbourn. My servants travelled earlier to Hertfordshire with my luggage." Elizabeth gave him leave to write the note, and waited for him to give to Mr. Hill, to have it taken to Netherfield Park.

Having done that, they ventured to the drawing room. Entering the room, he saw Mr. Bennett, one woman and four girls in various ages and looks. They were either reading or working needlepoint. The communication between them was soft spoken and the room felt comfortably quiet.

"Mama?" Elizabeth said. "May I introduce, Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy, from Pemberley in Derbyshire, to you?'' The occupants of the room had risen to their feet when they had entered.

Mr. Darcy bowed to Mrs. Bennett, who made a curtsey. "It is an honour to meet you, Mr. Darcy."

"I am sure the honour is all mine Mrs. Bennett," Darcy replied courteously.

Elizabeth then introduced her sisters. "Mr. Darcy, my eldest sister, Jane. Mary. Catherine, we call her Kitty. And the youngest, Lydia.''

"Miss Bennett, Miss Mary, Miss Catherine and Miss Lydia, it is my pleasure to make your acquaintance." Darcy said, while bowing to each girl addressed. They made a lovely image standing near to each other making graceful curtsies.

_Darcy observed. The Mother is still good looking. Jane is a classical beauty. Mary is sweet, Catherine is pretty like Elizabeth and Lydia too. However, none of them has those eyes or the sparkle in them like Elizabeth. _

"Mr. Darcy," Mrs. Bennett addressed him. "Please, come and sit down. My husband explained to me what has happened. I must admit. I was shocked this morning, when Mrs. Long came in here to tell what she had seen on the road, and to hear Lizzy was involved, but I am to understand you and Elizabeth will be married soon?"

"Yes, madam. We have decided to be married within the month,'' Mr. Darcy declared.

_Oh..._ An audible gasp came from all the girls simultaneously. Jane looked embarrassed, and like the other three, looked at the floor.

They made polite conversation for some time, until Mr. Hill knocked on the door, opened it and announced that Mr. Darcy's coach had arrived.

Mr. Bennett said to Darcy, "I can understand, if you would like to leave now to freshen up. Otherwise, you can stay for dinner, you may decide sir".

Darcy looked at Elizabeth, as for approval. She smiled at him, looking completely, comfortably and at ease with him. "Mr. Darcy, I think you must do as you had decided before. Go to Netherfield, take a bath, rest for a bit, and try, like I will do, to understand what has passed today. Try also, not to run away, at the thought of it all." She laughed while she said that to him.

The inhabitants of the room looked stunned at this display before them. Lizzy was known to be bold, but the way he reacted to her was amazing.

"Well _dear,"_ he answered, grinning widely. "I will do as you say, and take leave off you and my future in laws. Will you do me the honour of escorting me to my carriage?''

Elizabeth looked at her father, who nodded his consent. Darcy added, addressing Mr. Bennett. "I will get my horse tomorrow if you agree with that. He had a limp and I do not want to overtax him?"

"That will be fine, Mr. Darcy. We will take good care of him." Darcy bowed to Mrs. Bennett and the girls present and took his leave with Elizabeth out of the house.

When they were outside, he stopped briefly to kiss her hand and said, "Believe it or not, but I am happy to have you as my wife. I hope we will respect and love each other in time, then all will be well."

"If we will be respectful and kind to one another, I think that will work, _but_ it will take effort, sir, from both sides."

"So young and already so wise. I look forward to our future, Elizabeth. I must have done something remarkably well to deserve you. Would you allow me to call on you tomorrow Elizabeth?" He asked then with a sly smile.

"Why yes, William," she snickered. "Now we are to be wed, I would be foolish not to. Do you think not? By the way, you are too good looking to let go."

William laughed out loud and answered. "Did I tell you already that I like impertinent woman?" When she happily nodded, he took her hand again and gave it another kiss. He lingered a tad too long, then he turned to his carriage and left; still looking at Elizabeth through the window, a nice dazed smile on his countenance.

Elizabeth's countenance showed the same dazed smile. Standing there, she felt bereft of his presence, which was a new feeling to her.

She had to go inside to her family, but wanted to think and be alone for a while, so she went to her bedroom and closed the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

**My heartfelt thanks are to truthfultoafault, she edited this chapter, it's now so much better, and of cause the other reviewers/writers who helped me, and I sincerely hope you all keep doing so. All errors remaining are mine and mine alone. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it. **

**Chapter 3**

**Netherfield Park**

Miss Caroline Bingley, dressed in her finest orange dress, stood near the window, overseeing the drive where a carriage could be seen coming.

"Charles, what could have happened to Mr. Darcy, that he is in that Longbourn place? He should have been here hours ago," Caroline whined.

"Caroline, I don't know. He didn't give an explanation in his note," Charles said getting inpatient with his sister. It wasn't the first time she had asked. _She really believes she will be Mrs. Darcy one day_. He almost snorted aloud, thinking the absurd thought. Then sobered with his own predicament. _Will I ever get the chance to court and win Georgiana_?

"Charles, do you know which one of the Darcy's is coming?"

He rolled his eyes. "No, Caroline, I do not know. Why would it matter to you? It could just as easily be William as Thomas, it was just signed Darcy." This was not entirely true. There was a signet with Fitzwilliam Darcy, but Charles would not let Caroline know. She hunted after William. She wanted to own Pemberley and the Darcy name, while the Darcy's only tolerated her because of _his_ friendship with them.

"Do not be so ridiculous Charles, of cause I want to know who is staying here with us." _If William is here, he now will see, what a great hostess I am and will know I am the one he needs. "_Do you not think that is polite?"

"To tell you the truth, I do not see why. You will still have to call him Mr. Darcy. You do not have permission to use their Christian names."

"I know Charles, but it is the thought that one knows who is William or Thomas." _And which I can set up, it will not do to take the wrong one._

"Caroline, do not make me laugh, even _I_ do not know the difference." He chuckled.

"Oh, Charles, there he is," she cried excitedly when she spotted the carriage on the drive.

Charles hurried to the entrance hall to greet his guest.

"William," he said softly "welcome to my humble home" with a beaming smile.

William laughed at this statement. "If this is humble, Charles, then a lot of people are poor indeed."

"Come in, Darce, come in. You must tell me of your adventures today."

"Charles, it was indeed an adventure. I tell you this, if you should guess this right in a bet at White's, you would be rich beyond your dreams. It was a bizarre day, but I think a good one. Do you mind if I go and have a bath, change clothes and write a few letters? I will be down for dinner. What time is dinner served? After dinner, I will tell you all.''

"In two hours Darce and I cannot wait to hear your tale, so hurry."

James Wilson, William's valet, awaited him in his appointed chambers. "Good afternoon sir, will you be taking a bath?"

"Yes, Wilson, please. I am dirty and tired, so a warm bath will do nicely"

"Is all well, sir?

"Wilson, everything is more than alright, I assure you." William said with a broad smile.

"I am happy to hear that sir," Wilson said, wondering for a moment why his master would be in such high spirits.

"Wilson, you go and prepare that bath and I will undress myself. I have letters to write, when I am done." After his bath, he sat down at the desk in his chambers and started with a letter to Thomas.

Netherfield Park

Meryton

Hertfordshire

Dear brother, I have such news for you. I think you will need to sit

down before you read the rest of my letter. It is good news,

however unexpected to the both of us.

_I_ certainly did not know what was to occur this morning.

On the road to Meryton, this morning, I met a girl and

'compromised' her, because of 'Magic.' I think, I know now, why

I named Magic, 'Magic.' Today, he worked his magic in

an unsuspected way. It is a long story, and I will wait until you

are here to tell all; but for now, know I am not unhappy at all

with the situation. Thomas to be short about this, I have to marry

the girl and I do not think it a crime. She is tiny, has dark hair, a

pleasing light figure, intelligent dark brown eyes. Never have

I seen such eyes. She sparks with liveliness; she is kind,

artless and natural in her whole being.

She has a sophisticated wit and a smile that could make

a man go weak at the knees. Her name is Miss Elizabeth

Bennet, and lives on a small estate three miles from Netherfield.

I met her parents and four sisters and they seemed nice enough.

Her father encountered us in a 'situation' along the road and

was furious in the beginning, but soon saw reason.

The problem being, that more people saw it, and Miss Elizabeth

seems to be well known, so, this 'news' travelled fast. Even before I

walked the distance to their house, with her father, her mother

was informed already.

I know, for sure, they do not know who we are. Mr. Bennet asked

me, after we agreed I would marry his daughter, if I had the

means to provide for his daughter, because

she has little dowry. I must say, they were shocked

when I started laughing. After all those matchmaking mamma's

and cunning daughters, it was refreshing.

So, brother, come soon, but before you come, I ask you to do

something for me. Please, bring Georgiana with you, and see if

Alexander wants to come too. I wrote to inform him.

Will you also, when in London, fetch the papers from the solicitor?

They will make preparations for a marriage settlement and license

for the wedding. I want to be married in a month.

Sometime, next week, I will go to town for the specifics.

Hope you have survived this news without any trouble.

Thanks, brother.

Yours,

William.

After this letter, he wrote much of the same to Alexander, to Richard Fitzwilliam, his cousin and close friend, to his Aunt and Uncle Fitzwilliam, the Earl of Matlock and to his Aunt, Lady Catherine de Bourgh.

Darcy went downstairs to join Bingley and sent his letters by express.

Entering the parlour, expecting Charles; he stilled in the doorframe, for the only occupant of said room was Miss Bingley.

Miss Bingley said, a tad too enthusiastic for him; "Mr. Darcy, how nice of you to join me." She stood up from her chair and approached him rapidly.

"Miss Bingley, it is good to be here. I have to thank you for your hospitality. But where is Charles?" Equally rapidly, he now, was looking for an escape.

"Charles just went upstairs to fetch something. I do not know what it was he needed, but why don't you sit down while we wait?"

_Yes, and you will conveniently come and sit too close to me, I do not think so. _

"I, uh... I will go, and see if I can help him. If you will excuse me, Miss Bingley." He left in a hurry.

_Ahhhh, why is he such a stickler for propriety?_ Having sent Charles to get her a book, she knew he had in his chambers, so she could be alone with his friend when he came downstairs._ He does not want to compromise me; he is so thoughtful, why else would he quit the room so quickly?_

In the hallway, the men met each other. "Bingley, did you find what you needed?"

"Yes, Caroline asked me for a book I had in my chambers. It took me a while to locate it, you know me," he replied with a smile.

Darcy thought,_ "She must be desperate to get me alone, if she does this the first day of my arrival. Thomas and I better watch out."_

"So, Darce, have you written your letters? I am so curious. What happened to you today? You look so ebullient, I have not seen you like this in a while. Always so seriously working, and so little play."

"_You_ will hear it, after dinner. I do not want your sister to know yet. It is rather private."

At that moment, the butler, announced dinner.

"Let us go, and have dinner quickly, my friend," said Bingley.

After a good dinner, for which Darcy complimented the hostess; they separated for a drink and left the dining room, hastily, for Bingley's study.

"Now, tell me. Please, I am wondering what could be the news."

"Get me a drink first and I will tell you. You would be better taking a seat."

"Is it that serious?" Bingley asked looking a bit anxious.

"Charles, I cannot deny; it _is_ serious. My life will change considerably, thanks to 'Magic.'"

"Magic…your horse?" Charles asked hesitantly.

"Yes, you heard correctly, Charles. My horse."

"But…But," stuttered Charles "what?"

"My horse is the reason I have to marry a local girl in a month's time. Magic has done it...he forced me to marry, can you believe it?" William said with a dumb smile on his face.

"_**What!"**_Charles cried. "Excuse me, but I do not understand, what you are telling me?" while looking flabbergasted at William.

William was now looking seriously at his friend, "Well, Charles. It is just as I said, because of 'Magic,' I have to marry a local girl. I cannot say it in any other way, it is the truth." Having a problem keeping his face straight, he looked at his boots.

"Yes, you said that, but what happened? I want to know, are you jesting with me?"

"No, dear friend. I am not jesting, it really happened." William said, "I am betrothed to marry a girl named, Elizabeth Bennet, living on Longbourn estate not three miles from here."

"You mean one of the Bennet girls?The girls _I_ have been hearing so much about, the ones_ I_ have not even seen and you are betrothed to one of them. How? And what do they look like, are they as beautiful as the rumours say they are?"

"Steady boy, calm down, from who have you heard about them?"

"The local people in Meryton. They are the prettiest girls in the neighbourhood, they say. I have even tried to call on them, but Mr. Bennet was in town. I have heard the most complementary stories about them. I cannot wait to see them."

"Well, I first met Miss Elizabeth, and then of course, I met Mr. Bennet, who, as you can imagine, was not very impressed with me when we first met. Then, we went to Longbourn, discussed what had happened. Later, I was introduced to the rest of the family."

"So, tell me, how do they look, the girls I mean, are they pretty?" Bingley questioned eagerly.

"Charles, do you want to hear my tale, or do you want to talk about the Bennet girls?" William asked haughtily, with a glint of wicked humour in his blue eyes.

"First, the girls, please?" Charles said meekly. _It is not Georgiana, but I have to let him think I am interested in the girls. He would never let me have her as my wife, My dear beautiful Georgiana. She is so young, but yet so tempting, when was I not in love with her. _

"Well, there are five girls. The eldest, Miss Jane Bennet, she is a classical beauty with blond hair. Then there is my betrothed Miss Elizabeth, a tiny thing with the most exceptional eyes, dark brown hair. The middle one Miss Mary, she is sweet. Miss Catherine is also cute and has dark hair. The last one is Miss Lydia, she is but fifteen and is also dark-haired. They seem well bred, kind and artless in appearance, even the mother is good looking for her age. The rest, you must see for yourself, my friend."

Charles was satisfied for now, "Pray tell, what happened, seriously."

"I will be serious, this is not a trifling matter. I know that," William said, and told Charles all what was to know. A half hour later, he finished, leaving Charles stunned.

"Darce, how do you comprehend this, It is shocking, and…what will Thomas say?"

"That will be a question, I can only answer when he reacts. I do not know what he will say. How can I?"

"You are so alike, you must have an idea. Do you not?"

"No, I do not. We have done so much together, but a situation like this has never occurred before. Not only that, but it will change everything in our lives, so I will see what arises. For me, I like the idea of Miss Elizabeth being my wife; do not ask me why, for I do not know."

"William, let us go to the music room. I think we have left Caroline alone long enough. We will have to see how things progress from here. But you have shocked me. That's for sure."

**Longbourn**

Elizabeth slowly walked up the stairs, with a small contented smile on her lips. Deep in thought, she entered her bedchamber. Startled, she looked up to see Jane sitting on her bed, with questions in her eyes, head a little tilted to the side. "Lizzy, what is going to happen to you? You cannot think I would not come to see how you are?"

"Did you come up the minute I walked out of the house with Mr. Darcy? Jane, I have to think about this arrangement. I do not want to talk now." She replied a little incensed.

"Elizabeth, please do not be cross with me. We always talk about our concerns. This is really serious. It will change our lives immensely."

"I know, dear Jane. Forgive me for my outburst, I am in a shock, I think. It all happened so fast."

"I cannot imagine what you must feel or think. Do you like him? You seem so comfortable with him."

"Yes, that is one of my mysteries. I like him a lot, I must say. He was so kind and understanding to me. I was so silly, Jane, to hold onto him, as if I was being attacked by a group of wild horses. I brought us into this situation. I did not let go of him. I was so frightened. He should be angry and mean to me. He just wanted to ask me something and now he has to marry me, poor man."

"You can look at the bright side. If he was ranting and screaming, you still would have to marry him. You must be glad to know he is kind and understanding," Jane said smiling gently.

"Of course, I know that. He is also very handsome, I think, and he is intelligent, witty, agreeable, fun, honourable, upright, open and very handsome, or did I say that already?'' She ended with a brilliant smile.

"I am satisfied, you have deduced his character so easily, I hope to G-d you are right," Jane said smiling hesitantly.

"One can never be sure, but from what I have seen of his conduct so far, I think he is a good man. He has brothers and a sister too. Maybe, you could like one of his brothers too?" Elizabeth said teasingly. "Do you think him handsome?"

"To say he is not, would be a lie. He is very good looking, but he looked very intense to me, the passionate kind of man. I do not think, I want that tiger out of his cage anywhere near me, but maybe he has a more sedate type of man as a brother." They both started laughing and did so for a good many minutes.

"Oh...Jane, I must tell you something, but you must keep it secret for now. One of his brothers, Thomas, is his twin. He told me, they are very much alike, people get confused when they are together, and they make sport of it. He wanted to surprise the family, so do not tell the others, even papa does not know.

His brother, Thomas, is soon to arrive; he said they do everything together. They even have the same friends. I jested that I will have two husbands, he then said he shares almost everything, but for sure not his wife." She sighed happily.

"Elizabeth, I think you are halfway in love already. I really hope all will be well. I will let you be alone now, dinner will be sometime soon."

"Will you ask mama, if I can have my dinner here in my room? I want to think."

"I will do that. I will see you in the morning. Get some rest. I love you." With that, Jane, left.

"Thank you Jane, I love you too.


	4. Chapter 4

**My heartfelt thanks are to truthfultoafault, she edited this chapter, it's now so much better, and of cause the other reviewers/writers who helped me, and I sincerely hope you all keep doing so. All errors remaining are mine and mine alone. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it. **

**Pemberley, Derbyshire**

At Pemberley, Thomas was in their study. Two massive mahogany desks were situated in the room. He occupied the one near the east windows, having had a few difficulties with tenants to resolve, he felt relieved to be done with it.

He was going to Hertfordshire, to Bingley's new estate. It would be fun, with William and Charles, riding, billiards, chess, reading a few books and shooting every bird out of the Hertfordshire sky. Yes, he said to himself, this will be the playtime I am looking for.

A footman knocked and entered through the open door with an express letter. "Sir, an express arrived for you."

"Thank you, John." He thought, _an express from William, I hope all is well with him_, and opened it while John was leaving the study.

After reading the letter four times, Thomas sat in the study for a long time going over it in his mind, William married in a month…married?!

After the call that lunch was served, he stood up and went to the dining room, where Georgiana was waiting for him.

"Georgiana, dear, I received an express from William. He has some surprising news."

"Oh...tell me. It is nothing bad, is it?"

"No, no, calm yourself. It is rather unsuspected news, but not bad, I hope."

"So, tell me then, brother."

"I will let you read the letter yourself. I do not know what to make of it. When you finish reading, we will talk about it, would that satisfy you?"

"Oh, yes, Thomas. It will." She exclaimed excitedly, so he handed over the letter and let her read.

When she finished after a second reading, she looked up at Thomas and asked bemused.

"What do you make of this? What would he mean by Magic working his Magic? Why does he have to marry?"

"Georgiana, I can handle only one 'what' at a time, love." He said with a half smile.

"I think that William had some small accident with Magic, involving the girl, Miss Elizabeth and it had to be compromising. I do not sense any scheme or plot, it must have been just that, an accident. And I must say, William does not seem distraught. He sounds quite hopeful, don't you think?"

"Yes, but I want to go to Hertfordshire, and as soon as possible, I want to see him. We have to make sure he is all right.''

"So do I, Georgie, so do I!" Before they had their lunch, he summoned the butler to make travel arrangements for the morning to come.

**London**

After two and a half days of travel, Thomas and Georgiana reached their London Townhouse. As they entered the house, Alexander greeted them.

"Thomas! Georgiana! So good to see you. What did William do?" He cried.

"Alexander, brother, so good to see you too." They hugged and kissed.

"What do you want to do, sister, talk right now, or go and wash up before tea?"

"I will go wash and change clothes before tea, Alex. See you in a minute. We are still in shock over his letter, but we will talk later, in the blue room, perhaps?" Georgiana looked at her brothers for their approval.

"Yes, Sis, that will do." Thomas answered and went up the stairs, to the family chambers with Georgiana in tow.

After a quick wash and change of clothes, they met in the blue room, where Alex had called for tea.

"Alex, let us have a talk, and decide when to leave for Hertfordshire." Thomas said.

"Well, if I have to decide, I want to go now." Alex said smiling. "I want to see for myself what is going on there. I never would have thought that William, would have to marry, because of a compromise."

"Neither did I. I have to go to the study and see if there are letters from the solicitors; if not, I'll have to get them. Then we can go to Hertfordshire. We may go tomorrow, morning, at sunrise?" Thomas asked.

Both siblings cried YES simultaneously.

**London **

**Matlock Townhouse**

Lord James Fitzwilliam, Earl of Matlock looked at the letter in his hands in utter surprise. "Sarah!" He called while walking in search of his wife. A footman informed him she was in her private sitting room, so he walked directly to her room. "Sarah?" Upon entrance to the room, he saw her with Richard, his second son, in conversation. Richard had a letter in his hand. "So, son? You had one as well, I see. What do you, make of it?" Mother and son, looked up to him, and had the same startled look on their countenance as he.

"Well, father, this is something I would have never expected from William, I am in shock." Richard replied.

Looking at his wife the Earl said "Well, dear, and you?"

"James, it is unexpected to say the least. I cannot comprehend how this has happened, but he does seem content with it."

"Yes, he seems content, but I am very anxious to go there, and see for myself what kind of people they are. I will send a note to Darcy house for Thomas, saying that I will travel to Hertfordshire with them. He will be in town in a few days, I guess," said Richard. "I am sad Aunt Isabel died, but I am eternally grateful for the estate she left me just four months ago. I will be able to live a gentleman's life now, and visit Bingley at leisure." He added. "If these girls are as beautiful as he says his betrothed is, maybe there is one for me too. I can marry now, _aye_ mother? You would be happy!" _Yes, as happy as you were, when I resigned my commission, my dear mother. _

"Richard, hold your horses. You must be careful when choosing a wife. I will have no country nobody in my family, do you hear?" The Earl exclaimed.

"I have been doing my best to find one in our circles, father, but failed miserably so far. _Why am I making this up, I've never even been tempted to even court a lady?_ Richard thought. "I may give it a chance. You never know, we might be pleasantly surprised given the tone of his letter."

"Richard, we will see, but be careful." The Earl said.

"If you find a suitable girl there Richard, write to me, and I will come." His mother said laughing.

"Be prepared son, for I will come too." His father declared.

**Longbourn**

William walked into the drawing room where the ladies sat. His eyes sought out Elizabeth directly and when he saw her he smiled a joyful smile. '_She is more beautiful than I remember from yesterday, and that smile, those eyes. She seems really glad to see me.' _She beamed at him. '_He is the handsomest man, I have ever seen. He does not even look at Jane, which is a new experience, it is as if he does not see anybody but me. I love that.'_

He acknowledged the rest of the ladies, addressing them one by one and bowed. They curtseyed, then he walked to Elizabeth and kissed her hand.

"Mr. Darcy, it is a pleasure to see you today." Mrs. Bennet said with a shy smile.

"Mrs. Bennet, I am sure it is my pleasure to see all this loveliness in one room." He said, all the ladies blushed at the compliment. "And the weather is glorious, so there is nothing to want for me."

"Mr. Darcy, would you like to sit down, and some tea or coffee, perhaps?" Elizabeth asked him.

"I would like to have some coffee please, Miss Elizabeth. But then I would like to see if my horse still has a limp. I must take him to a blacksmith for a new shoe. Once I have accomplished that, maybe we could go out and take a turn in your garden later today?" Elizabeth agreed to that and said she would call her father; he would like to show William the stables.

After a pleasant, half hour of general conversation, but without any time to talk privately to Elizabeth, she went in search of a footman to get Mr. Bennet from the stables to come and fetch Mr. Darcy.

"Mr. Darcy, a pleasure to see you again. You want to see your horse, I am sure. Please, follow me, sir." They went out the back of the house and turned a corner.

William's mouth fell open, and he stayed there, like a statue, for a few seconds. He then, looked at Mr. Bennet. "Of course 'Longbourn.' I should have known. This is splendid, sir. We have beautiful stables at home but this…this takes my breath away. And if my uncle, cousins and brothers see this, they will go wild, I am sure."

He saw two big stables well maintained, grooms working, a blacksmith's workplace and fields with the most gorgeous horses he had ever seen. Different breeds, colours, and ages. They were magnificent.

"We took good care of your horse, sir. His limp is gone and his shoe is mended. I think he is one of our stables, is he not?"

"Yes, sir, he is. I bought him from a friend of mine, Mr. Stanton. Do you recall him? He grew up in town and thought to have a stallion and ride only in the park. He could not work with him, too feisty for Mr. Stanton. I am more than content with him; he is a great horse and I have called him Magic."

"Magic, sir?'' Mr. Bennet smiled.

"Yes, he changed like magic. From feisty and disagreeable, to compliant and agreeable when I bought him. It was most pleasant, for he was a bargain." They started laughing. "And he brought me to Miss Elizabeth, if that is not magic, I do not know what is. Well, that is what I wrote to my family, you see, they will want answers. I am sure there will be an invasion of relatives soon."

"Are you troubled by that, sir?" Mr. Bennet asked.

"No, sir, I am not. I am my own man, and I do as I see fit. They know me, and they are aware, I do not make decisions that would harm my family."

"Your adventure, yesterday, could have turned out very different, Mr. Darcy."

"I know that, but I could have reacted differently too, kind sir." Darcy said with a knowing smile "I have had a good education in the years past, and I know, there is always another choice to be made."

"Well, sir. I think that we must be grateful for your reaction, then?"

"No, Mr. Bennet. It is I, who is grateful that it was your daughter that was there at that moment of time and nobody else." He said with a grin. "I think, if I would have met her in different circumstances, I would have pursued her anyway. I like her, and she is good for me too."

"Mr. Darcy, I am so glad to hear that. It did not feel good to make her marry a stranger. She is my favourite. I know, I should not say that, for I have four other daughters, but it is what it is."

"Shame, she has a fear of horses, for all the beauty in her backyard."

"Yes, I agree with you, but she is as stubborn as she has said already," Mr. Bennet said with a tender smile on his face. "She had a scare when she was but five years of age, and refused to go near them again."

"Nevertheless, she knows everything about them. Pedigree, age, name, colour and everything that is to be known; she does the books and correspondences, you know. She practically runs the estate with the steward, and teaches her sisters to do the same. She always tells them that the Bennet girls must be prepared to run an estate and can do anything they set themselves to do."

Darcy laughed. "Then, she will have to take her own advice, and learn to cope with horses."

"That, dear sir, I will leave for you to accomplish. I know it will be a challenge." Mr. Bennet said with a grin. "So, let us have a look at your Magic then." They went in to the stables and did not come back for a good hour.

Back in the house Darcy sought out Elizabeth, and asked Mrs. Bennet if they could go outside for a turn in the garden. Her sisters Jane and Catherine went with them to chaperone.

Outside with Jane and Catherine, Darcy and Elizabeth strolled in the garden. When Darcy saw a nice garden bench, he asked her to sit down, which she did willingly.

"Elizabeth, we do not know much about each other. My brothers and sister love to play games and I suggest now we play a game of question and answer. This way, we can get to know each other a little better, if it is proper to do so. You can be impertinent without feeling embarrassed." Darcy said grinning widely.

"William, I love games and am willing to play. Indeed, this will be a way to get to know each other, and be impertinent sans consequences." She replied saucily.

"Come on then, Elizabeth, you may ask the first question."

"I will, let me think….Oh, yes. William what do you expect of our marriage?"

"That is a not an easy one, you could have given me an easy one to start with, you know." Giving Elizabeth a full grin, he resumed, "I have been thinking about that for a whole day now." He looked at her with an impish little smile on his face, which turned serious after a few moments of thought. "I want a partnership with my wife. I suppose, I mean equality and a loving relationship, which we have to work for, so you have said. Furthermore, I think it is important to respect each other's views and opinions...Now, it is my turn and I will ask you the same."

"You thought about it for a full day? Sir, I am impressed with your conclusions." Elizabeth said smiling. "I would want the same as you. I always hated the thought of only being an accessory in a marriage, hanging on to my husband's arm, only allowed to bare children."

Darcy laughed aloud and answered. "After meeting you, I do not want an accessory on my arm. I like your opinion too much. _But_, I would not mind having you in my arms, I think. I might say that is new to me."

Elizabeth blushed beet red, but managed to reply, with an impertinent grin. _He will not have the upper hand; I can play that game to_o. "I am glad it is as new for you as to me, so, this is another thing we have to work at."

"Yes, indeed. An important issue in marriage. When would you like to begin working at it?" He asked, flirting shamelessly, which surprised him to no end. _Oh, I like her so much I wonder if I am in love already, I do not know for sure for I have never been in love before. _

"We will see, sir, we will see." She said blushing.

"Elizabeth, Mr. Darcy? It is time to go inside now, luncheon will be served in a few minutes." Jane called.

He was invited to stay for luncheon, accepted and had a good time with the whole household They were lively, and seemed to enjoy making light hearted sport with each other. Darcy, really felt at ease with them. After luncheon, he excused himself for he had to go to Netherfield, and ride the estate with Bingley. After all, that was his reason to come in the first place.

"Would you walk me to my horse, Miss Elizabeth?" She looked at her mother for approval. _I like that. They are a close family and have high standards for propriety. _He mused as they walk to the door. "Miss Elizabeth, I have had a very pleasant time with your family and you of course. Have you thought more about what occurred yesterday, and the consequence of it for our future? Or do you have questions for me perhaps?" He asked seriously.

"No sir, not at this moment. I am still stunned and affected, but, it will sink in, eventually, and when it does, I will think things through and _then _I will have so many questions you will think me a plague!"

"No, I do not think so Lizzy. I will be hanging on your every word, you intrigue me immensely, dear lady." He replied with a big grin.

"Sir, you are a flatterer by nature I think, but still no complaining on my part"

He started laughing. "Well, I know my family will tell you differently. I think you bring out the flatterer in me. I hope to flatter you on a horse someday."

"Do not hold your breath, sir. You may be without it, before I will be on a horse." She smiled mischievously.

"We will see, Lizzy, who has the most breath. I would take on a challenge from you, any day."

"Well, then. We would not want you bored would we? Let that be my challenge." She laughed mischievously.

"I cannot wait Lizzy. I love to see what you have in store for me." While saying that he took hold of her hand and kissed it, looking her straight in the eye, lingering a tad too long, seeing her blush made him smile once more. "Farewell for now, and I hope I may call on you tomorrow morning?"

"Yes, sir. Nothing has changed, you are still handsome and good fun." He laughed aloud.

"Thank you. You are too kind, Elizabeth. It will not be long before my relatives come. I have had three express letters telling me they were on their way from wherever they were.

"We will make a merry party with so many people, sir, for I hope that they will not be too unhappy with me." She said shyly.

"I think they will like you well enough, Elizabeth. I really do, so do not be nervous. All will be well."


	5. Chapter 5

**My heartfelt thanks are to truthfultoafault, she edited this chapter, it's now so much better, and of cause the other reviewers/writers who helped me, and I sincerely hope you all keep doing so. All errors remaining are mine and mine alone. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it. **

**Chapter 5**

**Netherfield **

Over the following days, Darcy, could be found at Longbourn in the mornings, spending time with Elizabeth and her family. The afternoons and evenings, however, he spent with Charles, overseeing and guiding him in the new estate.

The Bennet's invited him, to come to dinner with his party the day after their arrival. Caroline Bingley was highly curious, as to where was he going in the mornings, but Charles and William decided that she should be told later, but before his siblings arrived. Therefore, one evening, it had to be told. To his surprise, it went very well in the natural flow of a conversation.

"Mr. Darcy, I am so glad you join me in this house, away from these dull country people," Miss Bingley spoke, while sneakily coming to him from behind, whispering in his ear, standing much too close to him.

Darcy deftly took a step away from her and replied, "Miss Bingley, if you do not want to be here, why don't you go back to London and stay with the Hurst's?"

"What would you do without me, sir?" she asked coyly.

"Oh, Miss Bingley,' I don't have any problem without you, you must know that." Darcy said innocently.

"Now, you are teasing me, Mr. Darcy," she replied, a bit unsure of his meaning.

"No. A woman like you, is not to be teased, Miss Bingley." Darcy said with a serious countenance.

"But, if I where to go, you would not have a hostess for your party. Are you and Charles not going to entertain local people?" She managed to utter, shocked to the bone, by his easy dismissal of her.

"Yes, but these are the same dull local people, you so despise. We would not want you to be forced to entertain them."

"Well, Mr. Darcy, I think I can manage that a few times. We do not have to invite all of them. Charles told me your brother is coming too, so I will have civilized company most of the time."

"Not only Thomas is coming. Alexander, Georgina and my cousin Richard Fitzwilliam, too. Did Charles not tell you?" Darcy asked, suddenly embarrassed.

"No, sir, he did not. We will be a merry party, then." Miss Bingley felt reassured.

"Did Charles tell you of my happy tidings? That's the reason my whole family is descending upon us." Darcy asked joyfully, knowing she didn't.

"Oh…No, what is this…happy news?" Miss Bingley hesitantly asked, feeling that whatever was coming next out of Darcy's mouth, was no good news to her.

"I'm betrothed to Miss Elizabeth Bennet of Longbourn. We arranged it a few days ago. If you stay, maybe you could organize a dinner in a few days for my betrothed's family?" Darcy asked with false cheerfulness.

Darcy had to give credit to her. She paled, but had only a short lapse of speech, before she continued. "Well, Mr. Darcy. This is sudden. Am I to congratulate you?"

"Yes, you are, indeed. I am more than content with my betrothed. I look forward to my marriage," he said sincerely, thoroughly pleased she took the news so well.

"Then, Mr. Darcy, I wish you joy." She could hardly breathe or think. _Thomas is coming, So this is William. No Pemberley for me… blast it… live with it girl, _she told herself sternly_. _"Of course, I will plan a celebration dinner. When will your family arrive?"

"I expect them to arrive tomorrow, around luncheon. I am really surprised and mortified Charles did not inform you. I received letters from Richard and Thomas that they will travel together."

"I make sure they are well received here, with no trouble at all, sir, I'll make sure of that"

"Thank you so much, Miss Bingley. I hope it is not an inconvenience for you."

"No, sir. I see it as my pleasure." No one was more surprised than she, when she found it sincerely so. "We will make this a time you will look fondly at in remembrance. When will you be married?"

"Within a month's time" He replied, trying to keep his countenance from looking shocked at her. _Who is this, and what has she done to Caroline Bingley? _Never, ever, he would have thought her to be so amiable; especially not about his marriage to someone else.

"Let me talk to Charles, and see if he has made arrangements for your family already. Otherwise I'll go and do it directly. Will you excuse me now, Mr. Darcy?" she asked politely.

"Of course, Miss Bingley. I apologize for not telling you before, I thought Charles would've done that."

"No inconvenience here, sir. Do not worry, please." Miss Bingley replied lightly.

"I thank you again, Miss Bingley. I, sincerely, appreciate your cooperation. It makes things a lot easier." Darcy spoke sincerely.

With a nod of her head, she removed herself to find Charles. Darcy let out a breath; he did not know he was holding. He was relieved.

The following day, Darcy did not go to Longbourn, in anticipation of the arrival of his family. He had asked Mrs. Bennet, if they could pay a visit, later in the afternoon for tea.

His family could refresh themselves and rest a bit before going to Longbourn. Now, he could hear the rattling of the coach on the drive. He hurried to the front door to receive them, calling for Charles and Miss Bingley to join him. When the Darcy's coach stopped in front of the house, he opened the door before the groomsmen could assist.

First out was Thomas. "This is an enthusiastic reception, William. What happened did you miss us so much?" he said teasingly looking at his bright smiling brother.

"Yes, yes. I have so much to tell and show you all," William replied enthusiastically.

"Georgiana, love. It is so good to see you," William cried, while hugging her.

"And you, Alexander, it is been a long time seeing you brother, welcome."

"Oh last, but not least Richard, so good to see you. I have a feeling, we will enjoy our stay here immensely." All arrived, started greeting Miss and Mr. Bingley, both of them, were animated, kind and hospitable.

"Come into the house and refresh yourself. The housekeeper is ready to bring you to your rooms. After that, I will make sure a luncheon is ready for you to partake." Miss Bingley said very amiable. This caused looks between the siblings. William shrugged his shoulders with an amused smile.

"Come along now. Let us hurry and we can go to Longbourn and meet my betrothed, Miss Elizabeth." William said eagerly, which brought along one other round of amused looks.

"You seem eager to introduce her to us, brother." Georgiana said, stealing a look at Bingley, he mouthed "besotted" and nodded in William's direction.

"Normally, you are only this enthusiastic, when we go and see horses. She must be something," Alexander teased.

"Well, I have a surprise for you then, Alex." Darcy said with a big grin.

"You are not telling us she looks like a horse. Are you, William?" Richard chipped in.

"If she was, she would be a thoroughbred, with a significant pedigree. But she is just a gorgeous, intelligent, lively, loyal, kind, witty, artless, open, impertinent girl, with a sparkle in her most beautiful eyes, that's all." Darcy replied innocently.

_Is this what men like Mr. Darcy want? I hear of no elegance or accomplishments. I really have to change my way, it might be good to be more like my old self for a change. I felt better then and I wager so did Louisa. _Miss Bingley thought. _I hear Darcy describe a simple girl; so like I was, before we went to school, and were told there, that men liked sophisticated and poised women, whom agreed to all they say. "No Miss Bingley/Caroline, one does not have an opinion, one always agrees with the gentleman." _She could hear Mrs. Coltrane and her father say it in her mind. Louisa and she had been tormented by the other girls in school, because their wealth came from trade, so they were never good enough. Subsequently Louisa and she had done everything to mimic the behaviour of the girls of the Ton. And here was one of the wealthiest men in England telling her, she should have stayed like she was.

_That seminary she and her sister had attended some years past, they had not taught them how to attract a gentleman by loving the man in him. No, it was their wealth that was important, and all they had been taught there was superficial in the extreme and vain at a maximum. Somehow, she had always known, but the pressure they had to endure to have a feeling of belonging had driven away all reason. _

_Their father too taught them from an early age to value money and position above all else, but before their sojourn to school they had both dismissed what their father had said. When Caroline had accepted the fact, that Darcy or a man like him, would never marry her, or her likes, because of her adapted comportment, she realized she had much to think about. _

"Oh, is that all?" Thomas said, "Let us hurry then. I am intrigued and cannot wait to meet her. I hope she has a sister just as pretty and smart for me?"

"There is but one of her, Thomas. I am sorry for you. She should have a twin also."

"Then, there is no fault to find in her?" Georgina asked.

"Well, yes. Two actually," Darcy said.

"Tell us brother, what are her faults so far," Alex asked.

"Well…." Darcy paused dramatically before resuming. "She is afraid of horses and she has no twin. I just realised that is a fault"

"Lord… no… you cannot marry her. This is too much." Thomas cried dramatically.

"I know, but I will sacrifice myself here." Darcy jested.

"Oh, cousin, you are such a good man, to marry a girl, who has such a blemished character." Richard responded.

"Yes, you are right, he is too good. I would never take on a wife with these faults. While I have not seen her, I fear we are in for a disappointment. All these high hopes from your brothers and cousin are deflating." Charles chipped. Nobody but Georgiana, heard him exclude himself in the high hopes.

"If you are willing to go on like this, we will never see her. I for one am curious to see such a girl." Miss Bingley cried good heartedly.

Everybody was silent in a second and looked at her. She looked back, shrugged her shoulders and raised her brows comically, as if saying, _what do you mean by looking so at me? _This brought on so much hilarity, that the group burst out a shout of laughter, which took several minutes, setting the tone for the rest of their stay.

When it was time to go to Longbourn, everybody was ready to go; even Miss Bingley. She had decided to really change, and get herself a good man like Darcy or his brothers. She even contemplated, a poor, but honest man.

**Longbourn**

When the Netherfield party arrived, the whole Bennet family, was already assembled in the parlour. Mr. Hill, the butler, announced the arriving party. Mr. and Miss Bingley, Mr. Alexander Darcy, Miss Darcy, Mr. Fitzwilliam, Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy and Mr. Thomas Darcy. He ended this row of names with a confused look on his face. The reason for his confusion, became apparent, when the third Mr. Darcy entered the room.

Elizabeth had known, he had a twin, but was as flabbergasted as the rest of her family. _Thomas is his spitting image. They even put on the same clothing,_ she thought. _How on earth am I to differentiate these two?_

While Elizabeth and her sisters stood there. Her father and mother looked at each other with sadness in their eyes, instantly knowing the thoughts of the other.

The rest of the Bennet's, were staring at the twins; till one of the two, William, said; "Mrs. Bennet, Mr. Bennet. May I introduce my friends and family to you?" She mutely gave her consent "Mrs. Bennet, Mr. Bennet. This is my brother Alexander, my sister Georgiana, my cousin Mr. Richard Fitzwilliam, my dear friend Mr. Charles Bingley and his sister Miss Caroline Bingley and my twin brother Thomas." He went on "brother, this is Mrs. Bennet, Mr. Bennet, Miss Jane Bennet, Miss Elizabeth my betrothed, Miss Mary, Miss Catherine and Miss Lydia"

They all bowed and curtsied to each other. Staring and smiling at the two brothers. The only one who was staring, from the Netherfield party, was Richard Fitzwilliam. He saw Jane, and thought ,he was in heaven with an angel in attendance, oblivious to anybody in his surroundings. He just stared at her.

When Jane noticed, his rapt attention on her, she took a better look at him and she was not disappointed in what she saw. He was not as tall as the Darcy's, but was just as handsome, broad-shouldered, dark brown curly hair and beautiful blue eyes as his Darcy cousins. His countenance was not as angular and he had a scar on his cheek. This gave him a roughish appearance, but his energy was calm and gentle.

Then at once, everybody, was talking again. "Mr. Darcy, you could have warned us you had a twin so alike. It is eerie," Mr. Bennet said laughing.

"Mr. Bennet, I told Miss Elizabeth, and she is still in shock, look at her?" William said.

"Oh…dear Elizabeth, are you well?" her father asked with a grin. Elizabeth was perplexed. "Dear Lord! William, you were not exaggerating. I thought, I was prepared."

"I warned you. It is diverting, when we enter a room." William laughed good heartedly.

"Yes, maybe for you, but how am I to recognize you? I don't see a difference, especially when you dress the same," Elizabeth cried. She had known, but was still shocked.

"Do not worry, it will work itself out. Normally, we do not dress the same, and once we are married, I think you will know." William said reassuringly.

"I hope you are right. I'm afraid, I can create rather embarrassing situations, if I am not careful." Elizabeth said unsure and blushed.

"We will have a sign, then, so you know for sure it is me. Thomas is wise enough, not to jest with me concerning you. Shall we talk about this later?"

"I think it will be necessary. Or else, I will have two husbands, like I said before. You two really are the same to me." She replied grinning.

"As I said before, my dear betrothed. I will not share you. So I will find a way, to let you know, it is me you are holding, for that will be the only time, you will need to know the difference for sure." He told her with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Let me think…I only need to know, if I touch you?" she cocked her head a bit with one eyebrow raised while asking.

"No," he smiled. "But it will be the only time, it can embarrass you."

"Or you and Thomas. It will not be only me, sir." She quipped saucily.

"I am sure you are right. This will be new for us too. We will find a way," William said, while thinking _I have to talk to Thomas. _"Come along. Let us talk to our family, Lizzy."

Richard Fitzwilliam, speedily greeted everybody, and ended with Jane. "Miss Bennet, it is an honour to meet you" His voice slightly trembling, looking her in the eye.

"Mr. Fitzwilliam, I am sure it is my pleasure," Jane replied, looking up at him trough her eyelashes.

He placed himself, squarely, in front of her, so nobody could disturb them. "Why don't you sit down, Mr. Fitzwilliam?" She asked him shyly, feeling a bit intimidated.

"It will be _my_ pleasure, Miss Bennet." He sat down and immediately engaged her in conversation.

"Miss Bennet, forgive my boldness, but I have to know. Are you attached to someone?"

Shocked, but determined to give him an answer, she replied, "I forgive you, and no, I am not. Why do you ask?" she asked innocently. _He is not going to waste time. _She thought smiling to herself_. I think I quite like him. _

"Miss Bennet, may I be frank with you?"

"Yes, you may, sir." Clearly curious at what he had to say.

"You see I am a military man. I was a Colonel in the regulars until a few months ago. I inherited an estate, and resigned my commission. Because of that, I am used to be direct in my communications. I'm afraid, I have not yet, corrected that behaviour to everybody's satisfaction. So if I offend you, please tell me, and do not be angry with me, please."

_How endearing he is to come out and tell me this. _"I will keep this in mind sir, and tell you if you offend me, but I think I like your approach." Jane said with a shy smile.

To answer your question "I have never been in love, or even remotely attracted to the fairer sex in a serious way. But, I come into this room and only see you. I must confess, I have not even seen William's betrothed. I see only you. This tells me, there is truth in love at first sight, for I am experiencing it now. Do you think you could let me court you?" Now he was shy.

"Yes, Mr. Fitzwilliam, I would like that." Jane said blushing, while daringly looking him in the eye. _Dear lord, I flirt like Lizzy. I didn't know, but I can do it too_.

"You make me the happiest man in England, Miss Bennet. I will talk to your father tomorrow morning, once everything is calm again, do you agree?" He said with a broad, but adoringly shy grin.

"I think you are right, sir. But, my father, may be a bit surprised at your fast conquest."

"I can understand that. However, when my whole family descends to Hertfordshire, I'm afraid my brothers will want to court you too. Therefore, now I know I have your favour," he replied with a roughish grin.

"Oh…you use military strategy. You have defeated your brothers already. I have to say you are clever," she said with a mischievous smile, so unlike her. _I like the frankness, it is so easy to talk to him._

_I have to write to mother, so she can come and see her too. I know she will approve. _Richard thought.

Little did he know, for they were on their way already. Along with their other two sons, the Viscount Robert Forrester, and Henry the youngest of them. They were alerted by Lady Catherine de Bourgh's express. On it, she announced her departure to Hertfordshire, and they decided to go too. Lady Catherine, was not known for her tact or good breeding. They would try to keep her from making too much of a spectacle.

Charles Bingley, soon attached himself, to the company of Georgiana, his sister and the younger Bennet sisters, which made a merry party.

Alexander, soon, was talking to Mr. and Mrs. Bennet. He found in them, kind and sensible people.

"How do you like my family Elizabeth?" William said, coming from behind.

"I am pleased with them. They mingle nicely with us." She replied looking at her family, chatting away with their guests. They seemed genuine, interested and polite. Jane, however, was behaving out of character. She was flirting in a way, Lizzy, had never seen before.

"Come I will introduce you to them," taking her arm, William, steered her to Thomas.

"Thomas. This is Miss Elizabeth, my betrothed."

"Miss Elizabeth, it is a pleasure to meet you. I wish, you and my brother, happiness and joy in your upcoming marriage. I see now, it is a pity, my brother saw you first," he said with a boyish grin.

"Thank you, Mr. Darcy, but what can you mean by that, good sir?" Elizabeth replied with an impish smile.

"Well, it is clear, you are the most beautiful woman in the room," he said.

Looking at William, she quipped, "I think your brother has a problem with his eyes, William. Or maybe, it is a Darcy ailment, like…flattering?" William started to laugh.

"What do _you_ mean by that Miss Elizabeth?" Thomas asked intrigued.

"Well, Mr. Darcy, did you have a good look around yet?" She said pointedly.

"Yes, I did, Miss Elizabeth." Thomas replied good humoured.

"And, do you see my sister Jane, sir? And have you observe your cousin?" she said.

"Yes, Miss Elizabeth, I see her and my cousin. Richard seems to like her…a lot" He looked at William and her with a grin

"Oh….The Darcy twins are Jane blind, that is a first. I quite like it, but Mr. Fitzwilliam is not, _he_ is spellbound, like many before him," she laughed.

"I see that, but I still think you the most beautiful," Thomas said with a big grin.

"Thank you, sir. You are as good a flatterer as your brother." Elizabeth replied.

Thomas cast a bewildered look at his brother and asked. "Does she not believe you, either?"

"No, but, she will in time." William said while looking tenderly at Elizabeth whom blushed prettily.

"By the by, I have not ever seen Richard behave this way, have you William?" Thomas said with a wicked grin.

"No, but, we will have so much fun teasing him. _'I will never get married! There is no woman whom is going to leg shackle me!'_ That is what he always says, but I have a feeling he will want to be leg shackled soon now." Both brothers laughed aloud.

"I have a feeling this 'Magic' induced event will have consequences, nobody could have foreseen." Thomas said.

Meanwhile, all conversations flowed easily. It seemed everybody was having a good time.

William took her arm again and steered her to Alexander and her parents. "Alexander, I want to introduce you to Miss Elizabeth. Elizabeth, this is Alexander."

"Mr. Darcy, I am honoured to meet you. Do you like your stay in Hertfordshire?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, I do, Miss Elizabeth, and I am ever so glad to meet the girl whom is to marry my brother. I wish you joy."

"Do you approve of me then?" Elizabeth said with a small smile and mirth in her eyes.

"Well, I don't have a say in this; but if I had, I would approve wholeheartedly."

"I do hope the rest of your family agrees with you." Elizabeth replied a bit shy, which was very endearing to the men.

"I think you do not have to worry about that. You are very likable, I think. One look at my brother and we knew he is very happy. And that is all that matters."

"Thank you for your kind words, sir."

"Please, Miss Elizabeth, will you call me Alexander or like my family does, Alex? We will be family soon."

"I will, but only if you call me Elizabeth or Lizzy."

"Elizabeth, that is settled then." Alex said, smiling kindly at her.

"It is, Alex!" She then looked up at William. He was looking intensely at her, this made her blush once again.

Thomas, standing on the side, was observing his brother with his betrothed. He felt a small sting in his heart. It was not jealousy or resentment, but a longing he did not recognize.

"Come along, Elizabeth. You have to meet Georgiana and the Bingley's. She wanted to get to know you very much" When they reached their party, Georgiana looked up and rose from her chair and said; "Miss Bennet, I am honoured to meet you, and I wish you and William, joy and happiness.

"Thank you, Miss Darcy. It is my pleasure to meet William's family, but it is all, so strange and happening very fast. It must be the same for you and your brothers. However, I am content and looking forward to have you, all, as my family."

"Indeed, Miss Bennet. I, also, am looking forward to have a sister. It is an experience, I´ve never had."

"You'll have not one, but five, Miss Darcy. With me, you get the rest of my sisters for free. So will I have brothers now, and such a kind and handsome ones too." Elizabeth said smiling a bright and sincere smile.

"You know, with brothers, you'll have to get used to be teased, for they are very good at it," Georgiana said impishly.

"Oh, Miss Darcy, do not worry, I am quite good at it too. My sisters also know how to do that admirable well, we will tease right back."

"I am glad to hear that, so I have support now, not being the only female."

"Yes, I will help you, for we are outnumbered by men," Elizabeth said. "As we will be sisters, you must call me Elizabeth or Lizzy."

Georgiana beamed a beautiful smile of happiness. "I will, and you will call me Georgiana or Georgie, as my brothers."

Seeing the sincere, happy smile, on the young woman's countenance, made Lizzy, feel joy and happy anticipation for the future as her sister. "I will, Georgiana. I look forward to have you as a sister."

Miss Bingley and her brother, listened to the conversation smiling. Elizabeth realized she had not greeted them.

"Miss Bingley, I am so pleased to meet you and your brother. Welcome to the neighbourhood." Elizabeth said with sincere pleasure.

"Miss Elizabeth, it is so good to see you. We have heard much about you, from Mr. Darcy." Caroline replied, smiling at her.

"I hope, it was all good, you heard?"

"Yes, he is singing your praise, often and long. We want to congratulate you, with your betrothal to our friend, Mr. Darcy." Charles Bingley said.

"Thank you, I know he likes to flatter." Elizabeth then looked smiling at William, missing the bemused look between sibling and friends about William and flattering women. "You can show the men the stables with my father if you want to, so you have a breather from being inside?"

"A good idea, Elizabeth. I will."

William spoke aloud "Gentlemen, I told you I had a surprise, in regards horses; do you remember?"

"Yes, and we thought it regarded your betrothed. Do _you_ remember?" Alex chipped in.

William grinned and looked at Elizabeth. "I will tell you later, they are jesting with me," he whispered in her ear and resumed in a loud voice. "Yes, I remember, dear brother, and if you want to stay, you do not hint at my betrothed and her looking like a horse. No, boys, do think Longbourn and horses?"

The first one to see the light was Alex, "you mean, that is here?" sounding very enthusiastic.

Followed by Richard and Thomas, "Longbourn thoroughbreds? It is here?" They asked in awe.

Mr. Bennet, said proudly "Yes, it is. Come and have a look."

Let us say, he did not have to ask twice. The men could but bow and were following Mr. Bennet out of the house at once.

In front of the house, an exquisite coach with a family crest, and four matching horses stopped. A grand lady descended elegantly, followed by a beautiful young woman.

She walked purposefully to the front entry, knocked on the door, which was open and strode inside. Mr. Hill found her in the hall and asked her if he could help her.

"I would like to meet the girl whom snatched my nephew, Miss Elizabeth Bennet. My name is Lady Catherine De Bourgh, and this is my daughter Anne. Bring me to her" She ordered decidedly.

In the parlour, the women were having tea and unaware of the new visitors. When Mr. Hill announced the woman, everybody inside startled. "Lady Catherine the Bourgh and Miss the Bourgh."

Had someone taken the trouble to look at Georgiana, they would have seen a dramatic roll of her eyes at the announcement.

"Which one of you is Elizabeth Bennet?" she bellowed in the room full of women.

"I am, your Ladyship" Elizabeth replied, with some trepidation, standing up to curtsy.

The grand Lady looked her over and smiled and said "Good, good." _She is looking me over, as if I am a prized breeding horse, _Elizabeth thought. "Finally, someone snatched my nephew. Now we might see some children in the family. Introduce me to your mother dear." She ordered. "You have some fine little estate here."

"Lady Catherine, Miss Anne. May I introduce you to my mother, Mrs. Bennet? Mama this is Lady Catherine the Bourgh and Miss Anne." Both ladies curtsied, only the one Mrs. Bennet made, was decidedly deeper.

"Lady Catherine, Miss Anne. It is an honour to receive you in our home. You just missed your nephews; they are at the stables with my husband. May I introduce you to my daughters?"

"Yes, I think I should like to know them, for you all will become family. I love family, especially children, but for some reason, they are not forthcoming and I am getting older by the day." She replied dismayed.

"Uh…well then, here we have our Jane, there is Mary, Catherine and our Lydia. This is Miss Bingley; and Miss Darcy, must be known to you." Mrs. Bennet said a tat unsure of the Lady's following reaction.

"Georgiana, so good to see you. Do you have a beau, yet? Anne, go and sit with her." The Lady ordered

"No, Aunt. I am not out and have had no opportunity to catch one. I will be working on it though, for I want to have ten children at least." Georgiana said with mirth in her eyes.

Looking at her daughter accusingly. "Good girl, Georgie. See Anne, there are girls who want them and fast."

"Yes, mother, I see." Anne replied tiredly and rolled her eyes at Georgiana.

Elizabeth was having a difficult time to hold her countenance straight. She was in real danger to burst out in laughter. Dear Lord, what a woman.


	6. Chapter 6

**My heartfelt thanks are to truthfultoafault, she edited this chapter, it's now so much better, and of cause the other reviewers/writers who helped me, and I sincerely hope you all keep doing so. All errors remaining are mine and mine alone. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it. **

**Chapter 6**

The men were called back from the stables, by a footman; he informed them about Lady Catherine's unexpected arrival.

"Oh, you lucky man. Aunt Catherine is here." Thomas teased William.

"You wait till you have a betrothed. I will inform her of it, the second, I know about it. Then, she can come and pester you." William replied smiling.

"I feel sorry for the Bennet's though. They will be shocked by her conduct." Thomas said.

"I do not know for sure, but I think Elizabeth and her Father, love to see eccentric people, and share a good laugh about it."

"I, certainly, hope so, brother." Thomas said somewhat serious.

"I do hope, she is not appraising Elizabeth, like a breeding horse. You know, she did that with her De Bourgh cousin's betrothed, don't you?. They were so shocked and angry with her." William replied laughing aloud.

"Yes, poor man. He was the first to receive her good intentions. 'Now dear girl, I think you have the right figure to have many babies and please your husband.' Can you imagine, what Elizabeth's family would think of her?"

"No," he replied with a sigh, "let us go and find out."

When the gentlemen came into the room, and Lady Catherine saw William, she boomed; "William, my favourite nephew! Come here. Let me be the first of your elders to congratulate you on your betrothal. May you be blest with many children, and may the first come healthy, and soon." William sought Elizabeth, and saw her fighting not to laugh. When his aunt pulled him in a tight embrace, his face showed his mortification and astonishment.

"Well, thank you, Aunt Catherine. I am thrilled, you are so enthusiastic. Did you meet Miss Elizabeth?" William asked while getting himself out of his aunt's arms with a flustered face. "Yes, I have and I approve of her." The Lady stated decidedly.

"Thank you, again, Aunt." William replied slightly sarcastic, which was lost on the Lady, but not on the rest of the party.

Soon, everybody was talking pleasantly again, until the next commotion. Another beautiful carriage, now with the Matlock crest, arrived, within were three men and a woman. First to descent the carriage, was Lord Matlock, whom held his hand out to help his wife. Third, was Viscount Robert Forrester and Henry Fitzwilliam came last. They entered the house, announced by Mr. Hill.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bennet. Lord and Lady Matlock, the viscount Robert Forrester, and Mr. Henry Fitzwilliam are here to visit you."

William was flabbergasted. First, to arrive unannounced was his Aunt Catherine, now his Aunt and Uncle Matlock, with their remaining sons. It was an invasion of family, he did not expect for a week or two.

Richard too was shocked to see them. _It was a good thing to have asked her permission to court her. _He saw his brothers look at Jane appreciatively, as at the rest of the girls in the room. "Father, Mother. This is unexpected?"

Robert and Henry, were exchanging glances of approval. Robert whispered at Henry, "I hope, the blond one, is free of attachment. She is beautiful, maybe it's Miss Elizabeth. Oh dear Lord! There is Miss Bingley."

"Concerning the blond one, the way Richard is looking at her, I don't think so. She may be unattached, but our brother is not. Look at him, I have never seen him like this. As for Miss Bingley, you know, I prefer red heads, This one is too mercenary for me, even if she is lovely." Henry smirked softly.

The Bennet family, was also in a mild shock, with all this titled people entering their home. But Mrs. Bennet, was not so impressed that she did not welcome them kindly into her parlour.

"Lord and Lady Matlock." She said while curtsy for them. "Viscount Forrester, Mr. Fitzwilliam. Welcome to our home. It is our pleasure to receive you all."

"Mrs. Bennet. Please, excuse us for coming unannounced. I thank you for welcoming us so kindly." Lord Matlock said politely.

"Oh no, do not worry. Any family of Mr. Darcy are welcome. Do not trouble yourself." Mr. Bennet added.

"Well, then, thank you, for making us feel welcomed." Lord Matlock voiced.

"Lord Matlock, allow me to introduce my family to you." They all bowed and curtsied to each other. "This is Mrs. Bennet. Here we have our daughters Jane, Elizabeth, Mary, Catherine, and the youngest Lydia. The rest, I believe, you are acquainted with." Mr. Bennet said with a smile. "Except, Mr. Bingley and his sister. I don't know, if you are acquainted with them?"

"No, we are not. It is good to meet you finally. Mr. Bingley, Miss Bingley, for we have not met with each other, I have heard of you. Darcy, talks about you, with great pleasure." Lord Matlock said with a pleasant smile. _Well, maybe not so, about Miss Bingley, but a little omission is allowed now._

"Let us have tea, and talk some more to get to know one other. I will ring for it, dear." Mrs. Bennet said to her husband and the assembled visitors.

The Matlock family, went straight to William, who was standing beside Elizabeth. "William, will you introduce us to your betrothed?"

"I am sure, William, will want to do that, but he is over there." Thomas said grinning, pointing to William standing near Richard with a wide smile.

"Oh, blast!" Lord Matlock said softly. "Why do I still do not see the difference? Now they will think I am a fool."

"I can introduce you now, for Miss Elizabeth is standing beside me here, if you want?" Thomas replied laughing aloud. Elizabeth had followed the conversation with mirth in her eyes, for she had seen the exchange of places William and Thomas had made.

Lady Matlock, the Viscount and Henry where smiling and observed Elizabeth, while Thomas had his fun. William made his way over and said with a proud smile. "Sorry, uncle, for the fuse. May I introduce you to my betrothed, Miss Elizabeth Bennet?" Then turned to Elizabeth and continued. "Elizabeth. These are my aunt and uncle Matlock, and their sons Robert and Henry."

"Lord Matlock, Lady Matlock, Viscount Forrester, Mr. Fitzwilliam. I am honoured to meet with you." Elizabeth said with a shy smile, while curtsying to each of them. "And I, do not think you a fool, sir. For I am sure I will be having trouble identify them, and that is going to be a challenge being married to one of them," she said cheekily after she saw the mirth in the eyes of the Matlock's.

"I am sure it is our honour to meet you. I am glad you do not think me a fool, for they do this so often, I should be used to it by now." Lord Matlock said with a wide smile.

"Miss Bennet" Lady Matlock said "I am so glad to see the woman whom is going to marry my nephew, and I think you have met my sister, Lady Catherine?"

"Yes, your Ladyship. I have had that pleasure. She was most kind to me." Elizabeth said with a chuckle.

"So, she was not overwhelming?" Lady Matlock asked with a brow raised.

"Well, I could be overwhelmed, but I decided not to be, and take her performance with a grain of salt. I do not think, she means to harm." Elizabeth replied seriously.

The Matlock's and Darcy's twins looked at her in awe. "Well, it is a new point of view, I must say." Robert Forrester said dully. With that said they all shared a soft laugh.

For now, the Matlock's decided that Elizabeth had humour and was kind.

Silently standing together, Mr. and Mrs. Bennet observed the guests. "Francis, did you notice how, Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy, always seem to touch each other?" Mr. Bennet asked. "If, he does not take her elbow, she would touch his arm or they stand close enough to touch some part of each other."

"Yes, dear, but it is obliviously done. I really think, they don't realize they do it. I think or rather hope, they are in love with each other."

"Me too dear, but it is such a pity Elizabeth, does not have a twin, for I am sure Thomas, will feel kind of left out."

Georgiana, found herself happily alone with Mr. Bingley, whom asked; "Miss Darcy, how are you? It is been some time since we saw each other." _She is the most beautiful girl in the world, could I ever have her at my side._

"Fine, Mr. Bingley. I am fine, thank you." _Especially now I see you again,_ she thought, smiling broadly at him. "I am exceedingly happy, to see William so well suited. And the rest of your family, Mr. Bingley, are they well?"

"Yes, Louisa and Mr. Hurst are well and happy. Louisa is with child, so they will stay in London for the duration of her confinement."

Enthusiastic, she replied, "Oh, how a happy situation. Please, convey my good wishes to them, when you write next."

"I will. I know they will be glad to hear from you, but, uh...I would like to request something of you, if I may?" Bingley stuttered shyly.

Georgiana looked at him expectantly. "Yes, of course you may. I am sure, it will be something I would gladly do for you_." Like, being courted by you, for example._

"There will be an assembly next week, and I want to ask you, to give me a dance, preferably the first?"

Breathlessly, she gave him her consent before they joined the others.

After the unexpected arrival of Lady Catherine, her daughter and the Fitzwilliam's; they were invited to stay at Netherfield by Charles and Caroline Bingley. They all, accepted the invitation with much enthusiasm. As soon as she could arrange, always trying to be of use, Lady Catherine had a private conversation with the hostess. "Miss Bingley, do you have a beau?" the Lady asked boldly.

"No, my lady. I do not, but I would want to have one." Caroline replied earnestly.

Lady Catherine stated decidedly "Well, you have asked the right person. I am always willing to help a woman or man, to find the right match. But you will have to listen to my advice and follow it. I will brook no opposition."

_Asked you to help me? It must have slipped my mind. I don't remember asking, but then again, if it will get me a husband_, _who cares_? Caroline thought with some sarcasm, but replied graciously. "I will your Lady, what advise do you have for me?"

"Well, your countenance and figure look good enough, you could be quite pretty; but you have to get rid of those feathers and hideous gowns you own. That orange colour, accomplish nothing for your complexion."

"Oh," was all that Miss Caroline could utter, feeling slighted and embarrassed.

"Let me help you with that, and then we have to address your manners in company. This is, from what I have heard, although I must give you, that I have not witnessed it for myself these last days."

_What the… She is going to tell me about manners? _"What is wrong with my manners? Caroline asked offended.

"Well, dear girl. You are a daughter of a tradesman, but I have heard, you behave like you think, you are a duke's daughter, this will not do." Lady Catherine stated bluntly.

"What do you mean by that Lady Catherine?" Caroline replied hesitantly and hurt.

Even Lady Catherine heard the hurt in Caroline's voice, and took the other lady's hands in hers, and very unlike Lady Catherine, she said mildly, "my dear, if you want to find a husband, you must look in the right places and to the right gentleman. You would not want to quit your sphere. The people of the Ton will not accept you as their own. Find a good and wealthy man in trade..." Caroline saw her work through all the men in her acquaintance in her head. "Even my nephew, Henry, will do. He is in trade... or something like that. Yes, he is your man, he loves red heads and with my tutelage and guidance in fashion I will have you married to him in a few months." Looking at Caroline, she beamed her pleasure for having found a marriage candidate.

Here Caroline's thoughts wandered. She became furious again, thinking about what she had overheard, while she was sitting in one of the library window seats, concealed by curtains. _Yes, the library_. Reading a book. _Yes, reading a real book_. She overheard, Henry Fitzwilliam and Viscount Forester, talk about her. Forester had said, "I must say, Henry, that Miss Bingley is not as bad as reported. Her attire may be a bit outlandish, but her comportment is fine. Not at all like it has been said about her." Henry Fitzwilliam gave a loud unsophisticated snort, before replying. "No, you would say so. You only saw her from afar. But, I have been the recipient of her hauteur and sharp tongue before. I'm only the third son, not good enough for the Misses Bingleys of this world. Well, she is tolerable, but not handsome enough to tempt me anyway." With that said, they left the library, talking and laughing about her, but she could hear no more, and it left her seething with anger.

Finally, she told Lady Catherine, "If you could help me to be attractive for him, I would be most grateful." _And I will have him eat his words and he will be begging to court me_.

After the invasion of family, Elizabeth and William, went for a walk in the gardens of Longbourn, trying to find some time together; that was very difficult to achieve with all those around. He had stolen a few sweet kisses before, but that was all he had managed until now. When they were in a private spot, William stopped, lifted Elizabeth on a tree trunk, which brought her at eye level with him. He then, turned Elizabeth to him, looking her in the eye, he demanded. "You're thoughts...now!" This was a game they had played for a while now, when they had the urge to know what the other one thought. It certainly had given insights and clarity at some level.

Elizabeth did not hesitate and said, "I was thinking about how your hair feels. While she said that, she sunk her hands in his hair. William just stood there with his eyes closed and let her do it, savouring the feeling of her hands in his hair. She whispered in his ear, "and I love the way your face feels, I want to commit that to memory." She let her fingers play lightly on his face, feeling the contours of his eyebrow, nose, cheeks, jaw line, and mouth. William opened his eyes but remained still. Looking at his mouth, she said. "I marvel at its softness and simply love how your mouth tastes." She pulled him to her and put a soft lingering kiss on his mouth.

"Oh G-d, what you do to me," William breathed, bent his head and took firmer hold of her waist with one arm, then sealed his mouth over hers. His kiss more urgent than the previous ones. Soon, his tongue worked its way deep into her mouth, sending Elizabeth into a world of pleasure. William, kissed her as if he were devouring her. His mouth hungry and searching, while his hand cupped the back of her head to hold her securely. Elizabeth clung to his broad shoulders, arching her body against his. After some time, he said softly, "We must stop this. It is, thankfully, not so long before we wed." William whispered near her ear, both shaken by the unexpected passion. Elizabeth looked up at him with her lips swollen, and eyes hazed from lust. "Will it always be like this?" She asked him shyly.

Giving her a roughish grin he replied. "No...it gets better."


	7. Chapter 7

**My heartfelt thanks are to truthfultoafault, she edited this chapter, it's now so much better, and of cause the other reviewers/writers who helped me, and I sincerely hope you all keep doing so. All errors remaining are mine and mine alone. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it. **

**Chapter 7**

The day after the arrival of his family, Richard Fitzwilliam, woke early, and set off to Longbourn. He had slept very poorly. He realized, that the upcoming conversation with his Jane's father, would be difficult. It was too early for a social visit, but he couldn't wait, so he thought to go to the stables first, and later at a more convenient time, ask Mr. Bennet for his consent to court Miss Bennet. When he arrived at the stables, he was happily surprised to see Mr. Bennet already there and in a good mood. "Mr. Fitzwilliam, what a delight to see you so early in my stables." Mr. Bennet cried good humoured.

Before Richard spoke his thoughts were quite incoherent_. Well, I'm not here for your stables, but maybe, it is a good sign you are here too. Lord, how am I going to do this? The man must think me mad. If I was him, I don't know, if I would trust a man, that had known my daughter for one day, and has the audacity to ask to court her at the first meeting. One day? No, I knew her a few minutes! Oh hell, how am I to survive this? Maybe I should wait. Jane knows I want to court her. What if, I ask now, and he denies me the courtship? What if he tells me to get the hell out of here? Or he calls me out, for being a rake. Lord, I have been on the battlefield, and I didn't feel like the nervous wreck I feel now. _He looked up to the heavens, uttered a silent prayer and blurted out_. _"Mr. Bennet, I am here, to ask you for your consent to court your daughter?"

A lot could be said, about Mr. Bennet, but rarely, was he ever rendered speechless. Thinking about it, the man, himself, really, couldn't remember he had been...ever. Now, however, he was exactly in that condition. His mind raced for answers. _Which daughter had Mr. Fitzwilliam been talking to, yesterday? _Oh...yes, he knew. Jane. _Jane, had been uncharacteristically flirty then_. All the signs had been there, but he hadn't paid real attention, because of all the people in the house. A mischievous thought came up, as payback for the speechlessness, so he replied hesitantly to the would-be lover. "But...she is betrothed to your cousin?"

Confusion crossed his opponents face. Mr. Bennet, saw his struggle to comprehend his meaning. Finally Fitzwilliam stutters, "Oh no, Mr. Bennet. Not Miss Elizabeth!"

Mr. Bennet interrupted him, and deliberately feigning confusion, said, "do you mean Mary then? Or Kitty? Lydia is too young."

_He is getting desperate. _ Mr. Bennet laughed internally._ He knows Jane for thirty minutes and he wants to court her. Well, he is handling it vigorously. Maybe it can't hurt her, to be courted by him. It's not marriage. Nothing irrevocable. With her soft and trusting nature, it would be good to have a determined husband. Someone who keeps her from harm...I see, he is not to be interrupted again. _Mr. Bennet, almost lost it and laughed out aloud_. Smart man. _

"Oh no, no, no. I don't mean any of them, Sir. I mean your lovely daughter, Miss Jane. Yesterday, she granted me the privilege to court her."

_I'm not done yet. _Mr. Bennet thought."Yesterday?" He asked Fitzwilliam, tilting his head a bit and raising his brow. "You've, only, met her yesterday." Mr. Bennet, was surprised again, by Mr. Fitzwilliam's passion stating his case before him.

_Here we go. I'll have to be open and honest. It's now or never. _Richard groaned internally_._ "Yes, Sir. I'm aware of this. But yesterday, as I walked into your parlour, I only saw her. I've never experienced that before. I've never courted anyone before, or had an inclination to do so. Before I inherited my estate a few months ago, I was a Colonel in the regulars. I didn't expect to marry. Not because a lack of wealth, but because I couldn't understand, what all the fuss was about. Now, however, I am perfectly able to comprehend that feeling. I'm bewitched by her. Before I inherited my estate, I could have bought one for myself, but I was contend in my military life. This inheritance, and my family's abhorrence, especially my mother's, of me going back to the battlefield, gave me pause. I resigned my commission, and have been dedicating my time to become a Gentleman farmer instead. Sir, please, would you allow me to court your daughter, Miss Jane?"

Mr. Bennet was impressed by Mr. Fitzwilliam's speech._ He must feel deeply for Jane, so let's get this over with. _"After such a passionate speech, I cannot do anything else, but to give my consent to you, especially since my daughter allowed you to ask for my permission. However, it is a courtship and not marriage, yet. I hope you succeed in winning Jane's heart. I rather like the Darcy's and Fitzwilliam's." He gave Richard a hearty handshake.

Relief washed over Richard_. I can court Miss. Jane properly. I'll make sure she wants to marry me. _"Thank you, Sir. I will cherish her and hope she will grand me the gift of her hand one day."

"Well, now that this is done with. Would you like to join us for breakfast?"

_And see my Jane again, Yes! _"Yes, please, but will that not importune your wife?"

Mr. Bennet beamed. "Oh, no. She had a grand time receiving all of you. Come let us go in."

The poor men entered a house in commotion. Jane was nowhere to be seen.

Elizabeth was expected for dress fittings in the sewing room. Mr. Darcy, had summoned a modiste from London, 'who was serving the highest levels of the Ton,' to put together Elizabeth's trousseau. Having only a short time to accomplish the task, she arrived with four assistants and an astonishing amount of rolls of fabric of all sorts, lace, and other things, Mr. Darcy's wife, would need. It also meant supreme quality.

As Lady Catherine became aware of the arrangements, she demanded new dresses, for various balls and visits, in celebration of the forthcoming wedding of William Darcy to Elizabeth, for the rest of the women. The result was, an addition of four other seamstresses, from Meryton, to accommodate the rest of the women. This fine morning Lady Catherine was there already, with a bemused Miss Bingley in tow.

Kitty and Lidia were excited, you could also call it exuberant, but that would not be Ladylike. So with all the fashionable Ladies about, talking about nothing else but gowns and lace, they were extremely happy. Elizabeth was tired of it already. Having her measurements taken, and all the styles that had to be seen and chosen done, she was ready to quit the scene.

Coming down to the parlour, she met Miss de Bourgh in the hallway. "Why, Miss de Bourgh, shouldn't you be with your mother? She is in my chamber, having Miss Bingley, fitted for a ball gown and numerous other dresses. Shall I show you?"

"Oh, no, please, let me be. I hate all the bother over new dresses. And since you are to be my cousin, please, call me Anne?"

"Of course, Anne, and please, you must call me Elizabeth." She said, smiling impishly at her new cousin. "What would you want to do? I have to go to my father's steward. We have a few problems with our horses, which I want to discuss with him. I will not come close to them, but I have to locate the man and you can look at the horses, you could come with me, if you like horses, that is. Otherwise, you can sit with my father and your cousin Richard. They are having breakfast"

Enthusiastically, Anne responded, "Oh, I would much like to see your famous horses, I love them and I miss my horse already. At home, I ride every day. That's a way to be out of the house. I love my mother, but she can be so...demanding."

Elizabeth giggled, "Yes, they can be, can they." She replied diplomatically, thinking of her own parents. "Come, let us look for Ashton Saynsberry. I won't be long and he can show you the horses. He might even be so kind as to go with you for a ride. He does so with my sisters, when they have no one else to go with them. We have enough riding clothes here in the house, if you really want to ride."

"I would like to, but no. I can't do that. My mother will have a fit, if I go out riding today. She wants me to have a dress fitting too. She is nagging me to marry, but I don't want to just yet. In the two years I've been out, I've not yet seen a man whom I like enough to court."

_Not that my mother was pushing me to marry, but I know the feeling. Not being attracted to the men of my acquaintance. That was until I met William._ Chatting softly with each other, they rounded the corner of the house. Elizabeth was talking. "I know the feeling. I have been lucky, for my man bumped into me by accident and I..."as they were talking, they had been looking at each other and had not heed to where they were walking. As it was, the person that was coming from the stable side wasn't either. Anne, had the feeling she walked into a brick wall and was thrown to the ground with the brick wall all over her. She could hear Elizabeth shriek and then...all went black.

Ashton Saynsberry was, in fact, the second son of the Duke of Cornwall. Although, nobody but Mr. Bennet knew, in Hertfordshire. He had walked out of his father's house two years back. He had brought up his desire to work with horses, but not in the military. He had been in the horse guard for some years, but he hated the battlefield. The last time, he had scarcely made it home after being shot in the leg. He loved his country like the next man, but not enough to experience all that heartbreak and sorrow, time and again. Then, he had to be honest to himself. He was just not a military man. He loved nature, in all her glory. Horses were his passion. He enjoyed the calmness of the country and the people that resided there. His father, did not or would not, understand, and had commanded, for him to go back to his regiment, otherwise, he wouldn't get an allowance anymore from the Dukedom. His choice was clear. He resigned his commission, and found the best thoroughbred program in the country.

So today, Mr. Saynsberry, found himself on the ground. Draped on top of a beautiful lady. Her hair was as dark as his was fair. Her eyes, he had seen in a flash, where a gorgeous green as his were golden brown. All this was going though his head, before he really registered what happened, and that the Miss was not responding to Miss Elizabeth's pleas to open her eyes. He clumsily, got to his feet, and helped Miss Elizabeth, to get the other lady, into the house. He lifted her up and securely wrapped in his arms, he started walking to the Longbourn house. Her dress, was thorn and dirty from the fall, and when he entered the hall, a woman started screaming. "Anne, oh, Anne. What happened to Anne? You, sir, why are you carrying her? Anne, oh. She's dead." Elizabeth tried, mightily, to calm her down and explain to her what had occurred, but Lady Catherine, wouldn't stop screaming. Miss Anne, began to regain consciousness while shifting in Mr. Saynsberry's arms. As she looked up at him, their eyes locked. Mr. Saynsberry liked what he saw.

When Miss Anne had opened her eyes, her mother, almost swooned and the uproar was complete. After Lady Catherine had composed herself enough to stand alone again, she started yelling to Mr. Saynsberry, about her daughter's reputation, since he had seen her strays. _How much more can get wrong today?_


End file.
